Stargate SG1 - Reliance
by Rebecccca
Summary: It's a script. The Goa'uld have been always turning up at SG teams missions, there's a snitch on the base. Sam goes undercover on a planet to try and find out whats going on but gets herself into some trouble. She then gets blamed for being the snitch and only SG1 are backing her up. There will be Sam/Jack shipping because i can't help myself but it'll be done realistically. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is set within season 5. I have attempted to write a script. i will update all the time as i am constantly writing. Let me know what you think! I hope is somehow enjoyable.

Scene begins with SG1 and SG3 running through the gate, two members of SG3 severely injured, O'Neill has a broken rib, they're all pretty jacked up. General Hammond rushes down ordering a medical team to be sent straight down. Carter shots for the iris to be shut. Teal'c is supporting O'Neill, Carter and Daniel are running looking behind them to make sure everyone is okay, SG3 are all supporting each other due to injuries. The teams are all out of breath.

Carter (shouting, out of breath): Sir we were ambushed.

Hammond (looks around shocked): How many injured?

Daniel: Bosco and Peterson have been shot with staffs, Sam had a concussion but she seems fine now and Jack has a rib or two broken.

Wade: We were also exposed to a gas of some kind.

Hammond: There's a medical team on it's way, I want you all to go straight to the infirmary to be examined then I want a detailed briefing by 1600 hours.

Daniel and Carter say 'yes sir'. Medical teams enter and all teams are led out the gate room. Scene changes to the infirmary and two hours have passed. Carter and Daniel are sat by O'Neill's bed, Dr Fraser comes over with Teal'c and Hammond enters.

Hammond: How is everyone?

Fraser: Well sir, Colonel O'Neill has a broken rib, he just needs to rest a bit but she should be up fine within a few days, Major Carter needs to rest so I recommend she spends tomorrow at home and the rest of SG1 and majority of SG3 are in good shape apart from some minor cuts. However, Bosco and Peterson are in surgery as we speak, they will be off active duty for at least 2 weeks due to the severity of the damage done to them.

Hammond: Understood. (speaking to O'Neill) Colonel, what exactly happened out there?

O'Neill: I-I don't know sir. One minute we were handing out supplies, the next Carter comes in saying the Goa'uld are here. It all happened so fast.

Daniel: This isn't the first time this has happened though, and not just us, other SG teams too I think it's more than coincidence really.

Carter: I agree with Daniel, too many occasions like this have occurred to ignore.

Hammond: (takes a deep breath) So what do you think this means?

(They all look around at each other unsure)

O'Neill: I'd say there's a snake on this base.

Scene changes to the briefing room, Hammond, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Wade.

Hammond: What you're implying Dr Jackson is very serious, I just don't think I can believe it.

Daniel: I know its not something you want to hear but over the past two weeks this is the sixth time an SG team has come back due to a surprise attack by the Goa'uld.

Carter: This planet has been free from the Goa'uld for 150 years, it's highly unlikely they'd care enough to come back as it has nothing but seawater to offer. Somebody must be feeding the Goa'uld information.

Hammond: Any idea who?

Teal'c: Perhaps somebody who has had recent contact with the Goa'uld.

Wade: 3 weeks ago SG9 had to call for back up due to a situation with the Goa'uld, we could start there.

(O'Neill enters)

O'Neill: And how do you imagine that's going to go, hey SG9 which one of you has been snitching us up to the Goa'uld? I don't think that'll work.

Hammond: It's worth a try. But Dr Fraser has fully examined them and she says they are all themselves.

Carter: (to Hammond) When is the next off-world mission sir?

Hammond: Tomorrow at 0800 hours.

Carter: I think you should delay it, just by a day. Are all teams back?

Hammond: Why? And no, there are still 2 off-world.

Carter: To see if the Goa'uld come, somebody will have to tell them the actual time we are going otherwise it'll be a wasted journey. And Apophis won't waste time, he wants us.

Daniel: Yes that's good, delay the mission for that team and have somebody go to the planet like tonight or tomorrow and keep an eye-out, but in order for this to work nobody out of this room can know.

Wade: Well we can't send a whole team because that'll just be obvious.

O'Neill: I'll do it sir.

Hammond: Negative. You still need time to recover. I will delay the P9X 841 mission for 24 hours.

Teal'c: I will go.

Carter: Dr Fraser said that I should go home tomorrow- let me go. Nobody will realise.

O'Neill: Yeah she said go home for a reason Carter.

Carter: Yeah but I honestly feel fine.

Hammond: As long as you feel okay I think that would be the best option.

Daniel: So what's the plan then, Sam goes there and hides?

O'Neill: (sarcastically) Could go undercover.

Wade: That's not a bad idea Colonel, she would not be suspected that way.

Carter: What? Undercover as what?

Daniel: You could say you're a traveller, which wouldn't be a lie.

Carter: Oh so we're seriously going with this undercover thing.

Hammond: It's not an FBI major covert operation, but it would be safer for you if you did not share your identity just in case you are recognised.

O'Neill: (looks at Carter) You wanna do this?

Carter: I guess.

Hammond: You will leave in one hour.

Wade: Won't people hear the gate go? Perhaps a more quiet time... there won't be many around at a time like 2am sir.

Hammond: Good point. 0200 hours, that is when you will be heading out Major Carter.

Carter: Okay sir.

Hammond: (addressing them all) Dismissed.

Hammond goes back to his office, they leave walking towards the elevators, Wade leaves them so it's just SG1.

O'Neill: So what name you going to go under as?

Carter: I haven't really thought about that yet sir.

Daniel: It's funny how we've never done a secret operation like this- (smiles) well with Hammond's approval.

Teal'c: Is this whole organisation not a secret Daniel Jackson?

Daniel: (sudden realisation) Oh true.

(They all glance at each other)

0200 hours, Carter is in the gate room, O'Neill and Teal'c are bidding her good luck.

Carter: You didn't have to come.

O'Neill: Well it is past my bedtime. How you feeling?

Carter: Strange. Going on a mission where its just me is a little odd sir.

Teal'c: Do you wish you had backup?

Carter: It's not that, well maybe, not sure.

O'Neill: You have nothing to worry about you'll do great and if not, we are here ready to go whenever you need us.

Teal'c: I have faith in your abilities Major Carter.

Carter: (smiles) Thank you sir, and Teal'c. I better go now. (She smiles at Teal'c and he nods back)

O'Neill: (pats her arm) Good luck.

(She walks up the ramp and through the gate)

Scene change. She arrives at P9X 841 and it's pitch black. She looks around for somewhere to go, a lit village is in sight, she runs there. The people are about 90 years behind the human race. She hears growls, barks and runs as fast as she can for ages. Exhausted, she sees 'The Fire' which resembles a pub and enters. It's full of men, wives and prostitutes. She is so tired she is almost un able to stand and mumbles when she speaks.

Carter: Hello. (Everyone ignores) Hello. (A few look round.) Hello! (Everyone looks). My name is Sam- (pauses and looks annoyed.)son. I'm Sophie Samson.

Bartender: Good for you. What do you want?

Carter: I was wondering if there is somewhere I can sleep, I'm an explorer and I've only just got here.

Bartender: (laughs) Well blondie the only way that's going to work is you marry one of the men or fill the desire of the men and they'll pay for you to have a room.

Carter: Oh, is there nowhere else I could-

Man 1: No, he gave you your options. (Men are all laughing.)

Kyran: (licks his lips) She can come with me.

Carter: No, I'm not looking for money in that way.

Kyran: It's that or you go sleep outside with the beasts that roam freely.

Carter: Please, I'm exhausted.

Kyran: (man and him whisper for a few moments, looks at her and puts his arms up as if to surrender and nicely smiles) Okay you can come with me. (looks at the man) But only if you sign this.

Carter: What is it?

Kyran: Just an agreement- that you stayed at my house.

Carter: (confused) Of course. Thank you so much. (She follows his to his house and falls asleep before she gets to the bed.)

(she awakens to Kyran stroking her hair, she jolts up)

Carter: What the hell do you think you're doing?

Kyran: Just waking you up.

Carter: Right. I actually have something really important to do today, my friends are coming tomorrow and there's something I must do. Thank you for your... hospitality.

Kyran: Around here a woman cannot do something her husband does not approve of.

Carter: (laughs) Luckily I'm not married then.

Kyran: (looks down with shame) Yes you are.

Carter: No I'm not.

Kyran: You signed the contract last night.

Carter: What? What contract?- Oh- you son of a-

Kyran: You will remain here, there are chores I need done and I want food.

Carter: You tricked me into marrying you.

Kyran: I said-

Carter: You took advantage of me, I'm actually here saving your people from being-

Kyran: Enough.

Carter: No, I want a- what justice system do you have here or?

Kyran: this. (he hits her round the face) I said I have chores for you. Get up.

(Scene closes on Carter led on the floor shocked and confused)

SGC cafeteria, O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel are eating breakfast.

Daniel: How do you think Sam is doing?

Teal'c: I am sure she is studying some technology she has discovered.

O'Neill: (with fruit loops in his mouth) Yeah. When is she supposed to be checking in?

Daniel: I thought the whole purpose was she wasn't supposed to be checking in, everyone thinks she's at home?

O'Neill: Yeah. (looks at his fruit loops) Something doesn't sit right.

Teal'c: I agree.

Daniel: If something went wrong she would have called in.

O'Neill: (carries on eating) I guess you're right.

Daniel: I don't really get the point though, what is she going to figure out?

Teal'c: I believe the purpose of Major Carter's mission is to discover who is betraying the SGC.

Daniel: Well yeah, I don't know, the briefing was a little short. Like Hammond just agreed to let Sam go on a mission and there was no preparation or planning for it really.

O'Neill: (rolls eyes) Well there wasn't exactly much time to do that was there Daniel?

Daniel: Hm yeah, just feels too fast.

O'Neill: Yeah it was a little too rushed for my liking, but whatever Carter is doing I'm sure somebody is having their brain melted with her techno-babble so we don't need to worry. (Jack smiles at Daniel and he smiles back and nods.


	2. Chapter 2

Scene change. Sam has just got up off the floor and is feeling the bruise on her face. She walks into the kitchen, which is extremely old fashioned and grabs a cloth, puts some water from the wooden bowl on the counter on it and dabs it on her face.

Carter: (squints then mumbles) What have I done...

She checks herself to realise her weapons aren't on her, she begins to rummage and search through everything. She finally finds them all hidden in a basket under a towel and gears herself up and runs out the door only to find Kyran walking in.

Kyran: (Grabs her arm) And where do you think you're going?

Carter: (shakes him off) This is ridiculous, I am leaving.

Kyran: No you can't do that.

Carter: (annoyed) Yes I can.

Kyran: If they find out you have left this house without my approval we will suffer serious consequences.

Carter: Okay, listen up. 'We' no, there's no 'we'. And consequences? I don't know what you're talking about but that's your problem not mine because once I'm out this door there's no coming back.

Kyran: You won't make it out the town.

Carter: Well I made it in.

Kyran: You don't understand!

Carter: (huffs in annoyance, and slams her hand on the table firmly) then explain it to me!

Kyran: I had a wife and well she would roam freely. Some women are allowed to do so as they deserve it, but Anabe didn't deserve it but I thought she did because I loved her. This freedom I gave her punished us in her inability to bear an heir for my business. The leaders have told me that if I do not have a child within the year they will take the business off me. It has been in my family for seven generations and I cannot allow that to happen-

Carter: Wait a second- you're already married?

Kyran: No, I didn't finish. (takes a deep breath) I told Anabe this and she said she couldn't do it, I understood her opinion and allowed her to be while I tried to figure out a solution. My father, who is amongst the leaders, found out that I still was not expecting a child and he guided me on how I should trained my Anabe to behave in order to be blessed with one. I was too late, her personality was too independent and everything I tried she rejected. One morning I waited a long time for her to get up and make my breakfast, I went into wake her up and... she didn't wake up. (looks almos angry). It was punishment. I should have trained her from the beginning, I was always warned about the influence of a woman. She couldn't give me a child- the one thing she was made for, so really her death was well deserved. I have to keep my business. My father threatened me and if I don't keep it... well I need to. And that means you have to bear a child. Now I am married again you are being watched as a hawk to ensure you are behaving as you should-

Carter: Wowowowo. Pause right there. You know I actually starting to feel sorry for you, I don't know what corrupt system this is but your wife should have been allowed to be treated just as equally as you, and women do more than having kids. I am sorry your wife died but you've brought me into something that I'm not staying apart of. I'm actually here to try and save your people. Not to have your 'heir'.

Kyran: This would be saving me if-

Carter: No this is pathetic, you have no idea what you could be in for, and it's a lot worse than a petty family business.

(Kyran looks around shocked and speechless and grabs her arms)

Kyran: No you listen to me-

(Carter shakes him off.)

Carter: No get off me.

Kyran: Just give me a child.

Carter: You have to be kidding?

Kyran: Not right away, I won't force you. Just give us a chance and you will see the benefits.

Carter: (sighs and rolls her eyes) Do I get to leave this house?

Kyran: When it is needed, yes. But there are things at home I need done.

She looks at him and realises the only way she can get out of this is if she plays along. She smiles and turns around and folds a towel, the throws it to the side and shuts herself into the bedroom. He smirks to himself and closes the door as he sits at the kitchen table reading some sort of book. He hears slams and other loud noises and kicks open the door to find her wrecking his belongings. He runs over and kicks her onto the ground, she fights back, punching each other and goes on for about 30 seconds until he grabs a candle stick and hits her round the head knocking her out. He realises what he's done and hugs her muttering 'forgive me'.

Scene change. SGC, briefing room. SG1, Hammond and Colonel Wade and one of his men.

Hammond: (looking at Wade as if to answer a question) Tomorrow at 0800 hours.

O'Neill: Yeah, so we go in, check up with Carter and hanging around for a while?

Hammond: We sent in Major Carter assuming she would find something out.

O'Neill: Okay... Sir I don't see the point of this whole mission!

Hammond: Colonel, somebody in our base is telling the Goa'uld about our missions and what goes on here, that is a serious threat. The point of this mission is to find out who this person may be and put a stop to it. As Dr Jackson and Major Carter have already pointed out, this has happened too many times to be a coincidence.

Daniel: What if the Goa'uld have already attacked?

Hammond: What?

Daniel: What if the Goa'uld have already attacked? If nobody- the person who is telling Apophis- is telling him that we cancelled- delayed- this mission then surely they would have attacked the planet by now? I mean we were due today.

Wade: Dr Jackson don't you think Major Carter would have let us know?

Teal'c: I concur with Colonel Wade. If there was an attack Major Carter would have requested our assistance.

Daniel: What if she couldn't get to the-

O'Neill: (annoyed) Oh Daniel for crying out loud shut up! (everyone falls silent looking at Jack oddly). Carter is fine- stop being so damn negative. (he begins to fiddle with his thumb)

Hammond: Perhaps we should check in on Major Carter.

Wade: With all due respect General, but wouldn't that defeat the whole idea of the mission? We're heading out first thing tomorrow, that's in a few hours.

Hammond: (nods) I agree Colonel. Just make sure you're all prepped and ready to go at 0800 hours.

Hammond gets up to leave and dismisses everybody else who exit the briefing room. Scene changes to the house that Sam is now trapped in. It has pebbled walls and wooden furniture. The floors are made of a glistening stone, she is washing the floor by hand. She has dried blood on the cuts of her face and she looks exhausted.

Carter: (shakes her head, annoyed mutters) What am I doing? (drops the cloth onto the floor and stands up holding her head trying to think- she's in shock)

She paces around commenting to herself 'I need to get out'. The door slams open and Kyran enters, it makes her jump and she knocks the bucket of water all over her, she turns around looking disgusted ready for him to enter. He walks in and blankly stares at her.

Kyran: I don't see any food.

Carter: (sarcastically) Well done.

Kyran: I don't even see clean floors.

Carter: (looks around annoyed and baffled) UH- Do- Do you know who I am?

Kyran: I know your name is Sophie Samson and that you're a traveller or something (Carter begins to open her mouth to talk but he interrupts her) No- I don't care about anything else, under that cloth there's food from the other day, we'll eat that as you never got round to getting anything else. (He storms past her knocking her shoulder. She reaches into her pocket and holds her SG1 badge she removed off her jacket in her hand, she stares at it then nods putting it back in her pocket. She smiles at the realisation that they are due to arrive tomorrow.) Oh and I suggest you change into these so you look less... like that. (he throws an old and ragged champagne coloured dress at her she catches it and rolls her eyes putting it down)

Carter: (sarcastically) Well _dear_ I'll go out and buy some food tomorrow. (She begins to try and find her weapons once again but the scene ends with the image of her weapons and radio hidden inside one of the drawers in the bedroom.)

Scene change- following morning 0800 hours the SG1, the two healthy members of SG3 and two step in members are in the gateroom. O'Neill waves his cap in the air to signal they're ready and the General wishes them 'God speed', the Stargate activates and they walk through. The sun is has recently risen in the countryside so it's shining across the hills and the tops of the houses in the distant village. Colonel O'Neill goes to address everybody.

O'Neill: (Radio to his mouth) Carter this Colonel O'Neill do you read? (they all look at the radio anticipating her response after 15 seconds he speaks once more) Carter, do you copy?

Daniel: (talks into the radio) Sam?

Philips: (to Jack) Maybe her radio isn't on her right now sir?

Teal'c: I do not believe Major Carter would misplace her only means of communication Lieutenant Philips.

Daniel: This place looks fine though, maybe we should wonder around and take a look?

O'Neill: Or maybe we should find Carter Daniel.

Daniel: Well yeah, for all we know she could be in that village, c'mon Jack, it's worth a shot.

O'Neill: (Huffs, then reluctantly says) Alright. Anderson and Davis you stay here to report back to Hammond in an hour and keep in radio contact. (they nod in agreement)

They walk up to the village, once they get there they see peasants on the ground . They continue to walk down a pebbled path and under a gate to a market where food, clothes, weapons, jewellery etc is all being sold. Daniel walks up to one of the jewellery stalls.

Daniel: Hi I'm Daniel, me and my friends have come here exploring. (the man ignores him) A few days ago my friend came here, maybe, she was exploring too. Perhaps you've seen her? She has short blonde hair, blue eyes-

O'Neill: She looks like this. (he pulls out a picture from his pocket, Carter's face is on it and when he sees Daniel's shocked expression he opens up the photo and it's a photo of SG1)

Man: Sorry I don't know her.

Daniel: Thanks anyway. (Him and Jack turn to walk off) I didn't know you carried a picture of us in your front pocket, thats actually very- touching.

O'Neill: (squints) I don't.

Daniel: Yes you do.

O'Neill: No I don't.

Daniel: Yes you do- Jack you just showed that man it!

O'Neill: Daniel it's not-

They are interrupted by Colonel Wade who comes over with everyone else.

Wade: Maybe we should have an ask around. (They all nod and go around asking people, its been 25 minutes.)

O'Neill: (smiles at the lady) Okay, thank you for time though. (brings the radio to his mouth) Daniel? Teal'c?

Daniel: No luck here.

Teal'c: I have not been able to locate Major Carter.

O'Neill: Okay. Everyone meet, I'm by some fruit stand near some... I think benches.

(They all meet and begin discussing)

Wade: If she's not here, where should we go next?

O'Neill: I don't know and I don't like the fact she's not answering her radio. It's almost time to check in with Hammond and we've got squat to report.

Teal'c: Perhaps she went in a different direction?

Daniel: Or not... (They all turn around to see the back of a woman with short blonde hair who appears identical to Sam, she is wearing a dirty champagne coloured dress that arms length was tight and ended at the elbows, the dress sat below her collar bone and flowed baggy off her until just sitting on her knee. All the seams were torn and worn and the faded pattern of what might have been flowers now looked like bleached white looked down at her feet and the Colonel smiled, she was wearing standard issue Air Force boots.)

O'Neil: Carter?

Daniel: (in unison with Jack) Sam?

The deformed piece of fruit dropped from her hands as she spun around surprised. They looked shocked at her appearance as she had clearly been beaten, she grinned relief at the sight of them until looking at their reaction where she tilts her head in shame.

Daniel: Woah- Sam you okay? What happened?

O'Neill: Carter... (steps towards her) who did that to you?

Carter: (shocked) It's... so good to see you all.

O'Neill: (concerned) I asked you a question.

Carter: It's a long story sir- (she is interrupted by Davis radioing in letting them know its time to report back)

O'Neill: Copy that Lieutenant, you let Hammond know we're okay and that we've just found Carter. (Davis agrees and they quickly end the radio communication)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have been occupied with my drama performance, the last show is tomorrow so i will be able to update more frequently. I wrote this last night and tonight so after tomorrow i will edit this to improve it and i'll be writing and uploading a lot faster and as I'll edit it to be better hopefully a more enjoyable read! But next week expect a lot more from me! Thank you to those who have written reviews it made my day and all of you that are reading it and following it!

Scene change- they're sat in the tavern/pub 'The Fire' (where Sam was when she arrived on the planet). O'Neill, Wade, Carter and Daniel are all seated around a circular table and Wade's other Lieutenant and Teal'c are stood up next to them keeping watch.

Carter: (To Daniel) Honestly, it's not as bad as it looks. (She looks at O'Neill) Sir, unfortunately I haven't had the opportunity to investigate into-um, my mission.

O'Neill: (looks at her scars and cringes sympathetically then straightens up, implying her bruises and marks he says) Well it seems you've been up to something.

Carter: Yeah, there's kind of a situation going on.

O'Neill: (sarcastically) You don't say?

Wade: Major Carter, if you don't mind- I see that the Goa'uld haven't come?

Carter: (sudden realisation) Oh yeah. I lost track of time. As far as I'm aware, the Goa'uld haven't been here at all and we were 'due' to come yesterday so they should have.

O'Neill: Maybe they decided to sit this one out. (Daniel and Jack exchange weird confused looks)

Daniel: I don't get it, why would the Goa'uld appear everywhere we've been for over two weeks and then just suddenly stop? It's a little suspicious don't you think?

Carter: (shrugs) Maybe whoever is tipping them off doesn't know we are here? (The pub door slams open making the tables shake, everybody turns around to see the fury in Kyran's face, he scans the room and sees Sam) Oh crap... (The SG teams both look confused/concerned and Kyran storms over)

Kyran: (shocked and furious) One job. You had one job. Get food. What are you doing here?! That's the last time I'm letting you go out un-supervised. (he looks around at confused facial expressions of the SG teams and turns back to Carter and grabs her arm) Come on, we're leaving.

O'Neill: (shoves his hand up and stands up defensively) Stop right there! What do you think you're doing?

Kyran: She's not a prostitute.

O'Neill: (confused) Yeah I know that.

Kyran: Oh so you'd only pray on another man's wife?

Daniel: (Sam looks down and Daniel coughs in shock, Teal'c raises an eyebrow and O'Neill looks even more confused) I'm sorry- wife?

Kyran: Yes, you heard.

O'Neill: Carter, care to explain what the hell is going on?

Kyran: (looks confused then relieved) You have the wrong person. This is Sophie.

Daniel: Sophie? (realises why her name is different) Ah Sophie...

Carter: Kyran, I haven't been totally honest with you. You know how I said-

Kyran: Be quiet. Go home, I will sort this confusion out.

O'Neill: (firmly) Okay, no she's going to stay here and she's also going to explain what the hell is going on. (Carter is looking down ashamed, they are all looking at her)

Daniel: (softly but intrigued) Sam?

Carter: I arrived at the planet and it was dark, I ran all the way here and I was exhausted. I needed a place to stay and to be honest I didn't care where. Kyran offered me his place so I accepted, and he needed me to sign something saying I stayed there, I was tired so I just did it. Next thing I know I was married to him as apparently (she swallows in disgust) that is what I signed up for the night before.

Kyran: You arrived at 'the planet'?

Carter: I told you I was an explorer.

Daniel: You tricked her into marrying you?

Kyran: Sophie didn't object.

Daniel: That's not the point.

O'Neill: Okay, first of all, Carter, its Carter, not Sophie. And second of all, I don't really like the fact you've hitched onto her like this because she doesn't want to be married to you. Oh and she's coming back with us.

Kyran: She is staying here.

Teal'c: Are you the one who is responsible for Major Carter's injuries?

Carter: Teal'c. (they all look at her, O'Neill looks back at Kyran.)

O'Neill: Are you? (Before Kyran can respond Sam interrupts)

Carter: Sir, please. (He nods in recognition at Teal'c)

O'Neill: Carter, go back with Colonel Wade to the gate, we'll meet you there. (she looks reluctant at the order and steps forward to do so but Kyran holds her arm)

Kyran: And who do you think you are, coming here and ordering my wife to accompany you to somebody's gate?

Daniel: Kyran, it's Kyran right? (kyran nods to confirm) how long have you known Sophie?

O'Neill: (snaps) That's not her name Daniel.

Kyran: A few days.

Daniel: (awkwardly smiles) Yes, you see we've been friends with her for 5 years. We know her very well and would much like to take her back with us.

Kyran: She is lawfully mine. (Daniel goes to open his mouth but Jack interrupts annoyed)

O'Neill: Oh for crying out loud! She's not your wife. (turns to Carter) C'mon lets go. (She looks at the tight grip Kyran has on her arm and tries to shake him off. Kyran stands in front of her.)

Kyran: I suggest you leave. (Jack steps forward defensively but Daniel pushes him back and jumps into talking before anyone else can)

Daniel: How about we handle this in a different way? (Jack looks irritated)

O'Neill: And what way would that be Daniel? (Daniel takes Jack a few steps away but they both maintain the view of Sam's situation, they talk quietly)

Daniel: How about we deal with this calmly. We sit down, talk things through and find out how we get Sam out of this mess.

O'Neill: Daniel, we don't have the time to play this game. I want us to just get Carter and get out of here.

Daniel: So do I Jack. Look at Sam, (O'Neill keeps his eyes on Sam) obviously something is going on here, we should get to the bottom of it.

O'Neill: Something has gone on. (looks away from Sam to Daniel) And we need to get her out and that's why we gotta leave now.

Daniel: Jack please, this is a sensitive situation. I know we've all seen each other a little roughed up but Sam's appearance isn't because of a one on one with a Jaffa. We need to 'lawfully' get her out of this mess. (Jack swallows hard and nods. They both walk to join the rest of them again.)


	4. Chapter 4

Next scene- they are still in the pub. Sam and Teal'c are sat at a table talking while O'Neill and Daniel are the other side of the pub communicating with Hammond through the SG teams at the gate.

Carter: So what's the situation with the Goa'uld?

Teal'c: As the Goa'uld have not attacked his planet General Hammond has decided that all SG teams proceed with their missions.

Carter: That's quite quick.

Teal'c: General Hammond did not want to take this matter lightly. However, he was overruled and his superiors have ordered that we continue to advance in our missions.

Carter: Starting when?

Teal'c: Tomorrow.

Carter: Aren't we due to go to P3X 662 pretty soon?

Teal'c: We are due to go in two days. Tomorrow SG11 are going to P8Y 271 and SG2 are going to P9X 784. (O'Neill and Daniel come over and take a seat.)

O'Neill: (To Sam) Hammond wants us to sort this... diplomatically. We need to know the exact situation so we can get you out and go home.

Carter: I already told you sir.

Daniel: No Sam, you told us that he tricked you into marrying him when you were tired, that's not enough. I need to know details. I also would like to know what the-um- justice system here is like.

Carter: I don't know Daniel, I have brought it up but Kyran dismissed it.

O'Neill: Teal'c, why don't you and I have a look around, see if we find out anything? (He stands up and so does Teal'c)

Daniel: What are you looking for?

O'Neill: You'll find out when I find it. C'mon Teal'c. (O'Neill and Carter make eye contact, its a sad look from him but she forces a small smile and he looks down, him and Teal'c walk off.)

Daniel: (softly) Are you okay?

Carter: Yeah Daniel I'm fine.

Daniel: It was a surprise to find you like this you know. We- Jack- what happened Sam?

Carter: (gives an annoyed smile) It slightly reminds me of P3X 595, remember how they treated women? I mean I was sold. We weren't allowed to speak in public- I mean in the end it was okay but it was pretty rough and well this planet is more advanced than the Shavadai but the principles are the same. But I wont stand for it Daniel. I won't be silenced, monitored and controlled just because I'm a woman. I didn't intend on marrying Kyran, I just need to get out.

Daniel: We'll get you out. Jack and Teal'c and SG3 are working on it as we speak.

Carter: Yeah I know-

Daniel: He cares you know. He has a strange way of showing it.

Carter: What?

Daniel: You know what. His hands were screwed up into fists during that meeting with Kyran. I don't know whether he realised it or not. He doesn't like the fact he couldn't take you back home just by ordering you to, that's why he left with Teal'c. I know you're not going to openly say what happened between you and Kyran, but you can say it to us, any of us. Whenever you're ready we're here to listen, but in the meantime we're just here for you.

Carter: Thank you Daniel.

Scene change- Daniel, Carter and two members of SG3 are all stood outside on a pebbled pathway about 100m away from the the village square that the pub is in. O'Neill and Teal'c are about another 100m away from them in a field communicating with Hammond through the radio. O'Neill is annoyed.

O'Neill: With all due respect sir-

Hammond: Colonel! I am ordering you and your team to return back to the SGC. I want to be properly briefed on the whole situation as as Dr Jackson says, we need a diplomatic response to getting Major Carter out of this.

O'Neill: Sir, we aren't even properly briefed on the whole situation. I don't see why Carter-

Hammond: Colonel, I am just as unhappy with the situation as you are. But we, you cannot force her to return back to you because the last thing we need is another enemy to deal with at the moment!

O'Neill: I understand that. I'm just looking out for Carter's well-being… (calmer) She's pretty roughed up sir.

Hammond: What do you mean?

O'Neill: I mean that Carter has cuts, bruises and God knows what else, we can't just leave her here.

Hammond: Yes, we have discussed her injuries, but Jack, we are going to launch a rescue, once we know what to do. For now I want SG3, you, Teal'c and Dr Jackson to return through the stargate as soon as possible is that clear? (O'Neill looks around annoyed and sighs)

O'Neill: Yes sir. O'Neill out. (communications stop, him and Teal'c exchange a sad look and they walk towards Daniel and Carter. Daniel and Carter walk to towards them Daniel is about two steps ahead. Teal'c and O'Neill come to a stop)

Daniel: What did he say?

O'Neill: He wants us back for a debriefing.

Daniel: (surprised, comes to a stop as they are face to face now) what?

Teal'c: General Hammond requests we return back to Earth to enlighten him on the current situation and then to proceed in a diplomatic response in order to free Major Carter from this situation. (Carter has now reached them too, she is subtly holding her hip to support herself. O'Neill is watching Carter knowing she's in pain)

Daniel: So what are we doing about Sam? (O'Neill looks guilty and is about to respond but she speaks first)

Carter: I lasted a few days here fine. You guys can go.

O'Neill: Carter-

Carter: Sir. (she tries to sound diplomatic) The sooner you go, the quicker you can get back and get me out of this place.

Daniel: Did you tell him about- well I don't know we're all acting like it didn't happen-

O'Neill: We did speak about it. (looks at Carter) He said he'd send whatever medical supplies you need. (she thanks him by a nod, Jack reached for his radio) Wade come in.

Wade: I'm listening.

O'Neill: We're heading out now, I need you and the rest of your team packed up and ready to go.

Wade: Understood. (end radio communication)

Daniel: Jack, we can't go

O'Neill: Daniel stop it.

Daniel: No Jack-

O'Neill: Oh for the love of God Daniel! You think I want to leave Carter here? You think Teal'c does? Heck, do you think that this was an easy decision for Hammond to make? No. But the fact is he's annoyingly right and it's all because you'd prefer a diplomatic response. If I had it my way we'd just kidnap Carter or something. (Daniel goes to open his mouth in a response) Ah,ah,ah,ah (O'Neill points hectically at him as in to say no) Now you go with Teal'c, I'll follow. (They all look at each other for a few seconds, Daniel reluctantly shoves past Jack and Teal'c follows.) Sorry about that Carter.

Carter: (a little embarrassed) It's fine sir.

O'Neill: What do you need?

Carter: Probably just an aspirin- got a headache. (she gives a small smile, he squints at her injuries)

O'Neill: What else?

Carter: Nothing, I'm fine. Honestly, (she lies) it's nothing I can't deal with.

O'Neill: Once we get you back Frasier is going to have to fully examine you. Hammond is going to read the report, and I can too. As your (cringes at what he's about to say) commanding officer, (breathes and looks around then back at her) Carter. I just want to make sure you're okay, and I'd quite like to know what's been going on here exactly.

Carter: The truth is I don't know what has been going on. It all escalated from nowhere, I fight it. It's just sometimes I get too tired to.

O'Neill: He's not worth shit Carter, you know that right?

Carter: It's just, because I have been alone, it's like I rely on him?

O'Neill: You're smart and you're a fighter. You don't need to rely on anybody, if anything people rely on you, we, I rely on you. We will come back and get you out of this all alright, you just have to… hang in there. (she looked at him and could see how much he really didn't want to leave)

Carter: I know, and I will. (he nods in acknowledgment)

O'Neill: He's going to pay for this you know. (her eyes water a little and she looks down, his radio goes off with Wade asking where he is) Well, I'll catch you up in a bit. Stay out of trouble (he smirks, and she smiles back, he turns to walk off and she calls him back)

Carter: Sir? (he turns around) Back to your earlier question… anti-septic and aspirin. Thank you.

O'Neill: You got it Carter. (they nod at each other and she watches him as he walks ahead. He briefly turns back and gives her a longing look, he subtly shakes his head and continues down the path that will lead him back to the gate)

Scene change- SG1 and SG3 in an end of a briefing with Hammond. It's getting heated due to disagreements of how to get Carter out.

Daniel: No, the fact is she is stuck living in a society that demoralises women and-

O'Neill: For crying out loud Daniel! He beat her. (everyone turns dead silent and stares at O'Neill, he's angry) Now I _really_ don't like that as I know you don't but-

Daniel: But what? She's been 'trained to withstand this sort of situation'?

O'Neill: You're the one who wants to make friends with the people doing this!

Daniel: No Jack, going in there and forcing her out is just not the way to do it.

O'Neill: It's not forcing it Daniel, she belongs here with us.

Hammond: Enough! (Daniel and Jack look at each other extremely annoyed) Colonel O'Neill, do you have anything else to add to the situation?

O'Neill: No sir.

Hammond: Then we will have to negotiate this matter with them.

Teal'c: Major Carter is a great warrior, we will return her home, that I am sure of.

Hammond: I agree Teal'c. Now did you find out anything that we can use?

Wade: No, the town government was closed for some meal thing- I'm not exactly sure sir. Everyone else was either running a stool or picking at their fields.

Daniel: We could trade.

Hammond: Trade what?

Daniel: Well Colonel Wade just said how a lot of people were picking at their fields, we could provide means to make agriculture easier in order to get Sam back.

Hammond: Great, so you will make contact with whatever government they have and offer a trade.

O'Neill: (annoyed at how Carter's worth is being compared to machines) What so Carter for a few tractors?

Wade: What about Kyran. He's the problem here. We're lucky we caught Major Carter off-guard. I'm pretty sure he's going to keep a closer watch over her now.

O'Neill: Well Kyran will have to cop without.

Daniel: If we negotiate with his superiors then surely he will have no choice and- ('off-world activation', 'General Hammond to the control room' Siler repeats)

Hammond: We will resume this. (They all get up and go to the control room to find SG11 coming through covered in blood and limping on another, one team member is missing. They run down to the embarkation room)

Hammond: Colonel, what happened?

Colonel Edwards: The Goa'uld sir. We didn't see them coming.

Hammond: That's okay Colonel, we need to get you and your team to the infirmary. Where is Lieutenant Ritter?

Edwards: (pauses) He didn't make it sir. (the medical team enter the gate-room as escort SG11 out of it. SG1 and 3 all look at each other shocked)

Hammond: (turns to them very unhappy and pissed off) Briefing room, NOW.


	5. Chapter 5

It's great to see how many views i'm getting, we're almost halfway now! I'm writing away, let me know what you think! thank you :)

They all walk up to the briefing room and take a seat. The general is infuriated.

Hammond: Now how the hell did the the Goa'uld find out where SG11 were? The only people that knew about this mission that aren't SG11are Sgt Harriman or in this room as we speak.

Daniel: (shocked) General, you don't seriously think it was one of us?

Hammond: I don't know what to think. Only a handful of people knew about this mission. And I sure as hell doubt that SG11 would have shared the information. This isn't about ambushes anymore, one of my men has been killed.

O'Neill: Sir, it can't have been one of us. We've all been working on the Carter situation.

Teal'c: Not that this information would impact on the situation but I did inform Major Carter on SG2 and SG11's missions.

Hammond: Teal'c, are you implying Major Carter may have something to do with this?

Teal'c: Not at all General Hammond. I was just ensuring you were aware of everybody who knew.

Hammond: Right. Well I have to go check on my injured men in the infirmary, when we get back to this I want answers. Dismissed. (Hammond exits)

Daniel: How did the Goa'uld find them?

O'Neill: I don't know, but we need to find out. (scene ends)

Next scene- Colonel Wade knocks on General Hammond's office door.

Hammond: Come in. (Wade enters) Colonel, what can I help you with?

Wade: Sir I have some thoughts that I want to share with you, and I don't think they would have gone down very well if I said them at the briefing earlier.

Hammond: Sit down. (Wade takes a seat) What thoughts? Do you know who's feeding the Goa'uld information?

Wade: No, I don't know sir. (General sits forward to listen) But, only a handful of people know about every single mission that goes on, and to narrow that down further, only my team, SG1, SG11, Walter and you knew about SG11's mission.

Hammond: Where are you going with this Colonel?

Wade: Everyone I've listed hasn't had a chance to be by themselves yet to be able to actually give that information away. But this morning Teal'c told Major Carter about SG11's mission and the Goa'uld turned up. And the Goa'uld didn't turn up when SG1 were 'due' to go to the planet Major Carter was at. And obviously if it was her she would tell them to call it off. Now I have nothing but respect towards Major Carer, but there seems to be too much evidence there to just blindly dismiss because she's a highly thought of member of our base. And with all due respect, what better person could they have chosen if it is her.

Hammond: (offended) I suggest you stop right there. These are serious accusations you are making towards an Air Force Major. And you're damn right about not saying it in the briefing because Colonel O'Neill sure as hell would be having you say such a thing about a member of his team.

Wade: I know General, this is why I have come to you in private. Out of all the people that know all the facts, she's the only one it makes sense being.

Hammond: (more calm) I understand why the odds are against her. (thinks for a moment) How serious are you making this allegation?

Wade: I have no evidence, but all the facts dictate it. I just don't want us to lose anymore men sir.

Hammond: Well neither do I. (huffs) Right, well thank you for enlightening me on this Colonel. You can go now, I have some thinking to do. (Wade exits and Hammond sits back in his chair in contemplation)

Scene change- Carter is lying next to a bush in a field, she is shivering as it is wet and cold, she's trying to get herself to sleep. After a while a man approaches and shakes her for her attention.

Carter: (wearily) yeah?

Kyran: What are you doing here? (she jumps up in alertness of his voice, she goes to grab the gun Daniel lent her before he left but he grabs her hands) It's okay, I'm here.

Carter: I don't want you to be here.

Kyran: Come home.

Carter: The only home I have is not on this planet. (shoves him off her, she goes to stand up but is too weak and falls back down, Kyran helps her up) Get off me! (she pushes him away)

Kyran: I understand you're upset, just come with me.

Carter: No Kyran! You think I'm your wife because I signed some crappy agreement, but I'm not. I don't belong here and I want to go home.

Kyran: It has been a while since your friends left, they will not return until at least sunrise. You must rest.

Carter: Stop acting like you care when you'd happily slap me round the face.

Kyran: Only when necessary. (She looks shocked and shakes her head in disbelief)

Carter: It's never necessary! Ugh, see this is why I need to go back. (pause) actually you know what, I'm going to go back- now. (she goes to walk off and falls back down, Kyran picks her up, she's sit her head on a log so it's bleeding and she's been knocked out, the scene closes with him putting her into bed)

Next scene- General Hammond calls Teal'c, O'Neill and Daniel to a briefing, the three of them enter.

Hammond: (acknowledges their entrance) Take a seat SG1.

O'Neill: It's a little early for a briefing General I didn't even get to my fruit loops.

Hammond: That can wait. I have something to discuss with you. (General's tone is serious, they all turn serious and pay attention to him) Sit down. (General sits down at the head of the table, O'Neill sits on the Generals right and the other two of the left) There are some suspicions of who the person feeding the Goa'uld information about us may be.

Daniel: Shouldn't SG3 be here too?

Hammond: I wanted to talk to you three about it first. Yesterday, somebody came to me and told me that Major Carter could be the one behind this- (Teal'c sits forward in surprise and O'Neill and Daniel object simultaneously)

O'Neill: What?!

Daniel: What?!

O'Neill: General, with all due respect, sir, are you out of your mind?

Hammond: I had the exact same reaction as you. But then they told me some facts and I have been thinking about it a lot. Major Carter's mission should have been interrupted by the Goa'uld but it wasn't, Teal'c- you then told her about SG11's mission and then they were ambushed. She's the only person that is aware of the situation that could have the opportunity to talk to the Goa'uld. (SG1 are in such can't believe it, Daniel's mouth is open in shock and O'Neill is shaking his head)

Now, I don't like this anymore than you do. But we need to consider this as an option. For all we know she could be under their influence or it could not be her at all. But it's all we have to go on at the moment.

Daniel: General, do you really think it could be Sam?

Hammond: I don't know Dr Jackson, I want to say no, but she is the most logical answer. (there is long pause)  
O'Neill: It can't be Carter sir, I'd rather confess to being the person than see her get in trouble for this.

Hammond: We need to prove her innocent then.

Daniel: Surely getting her out of that marriage is our priority at the moment?

Hammond: Yes. You're going to go back and see what you can do about the marriage, tell her that SG3 are going to P3R 961 tomorrow.

O'Neill: Since when?

Hammond: Since now.

Daniel: You're going to test it? See if the Goa'uld turn up?

Hammond: Yes, it will be the only way to show her not guilty. Only us and SG3 will know about the mission.

O'Neill: Who's idea was it?

Hammond: What?

O'Neill: Who's idea was it that _Carter_ is the snitch on the base?

Hammond: Colonel, until you are more rational about the situation I'm not going to disclose that to you.

O'Neill: Sir I'm-

Hammond: Look this is enough. I've told you what is happening. Today you will go back to the planet and check on Major Carter, inform her of SG3's mission and see what you can do about her situation. Is that clear? (three 'yes sir's are said) You leave in three hours. (He nods and heads to his office, SG3 walk together to the cafeteria, and sit down with their food. Daniel is opposite O'Neill, Teal'c is next to Daniel)

Daniel: Can you believe they think it's Sam?

O'Neill: I can't believe that somebody had the nerve to do that to Carter.

Teal'c: Perhaps it is a member of SG3, that may be why they were not invited to attend the briefing.

Daniel: Yeah good point. And for the General to have been slightly convinced then-

O'Neill: (under his breath but loud enough for his team to hear) Wade. That son of a-

Daniel: Why Wade?

O'Neill: He went to speak to Hammond yesterday about something 'private'. And with his position, Hammond can't ignore his accusations because he could take it higher up and he knows it.

Daniel: You saying that Wade threatened Hammond?

O'Neill: He doesn't have to. The General knows it. Look, we will go to the planet, tell Carter about the mission, the Goa'uld won't turn up and then we can prove her innocent.

Daniel: (Sarcastically) So much for innocent until proven guilty. (O'Neill raises his spoon of fruit loops in agreement and the scene ends)

Next scene- Carter wakes up to realise she's back in Kyran's house. Gets out of bed and holds her head in pain. She stumbles into the washroom to splash herself with water. Kyran is there topless, he gives her a dirty grin, she swallows back and turns to run.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long- my laptop broke and went in for repair! I got it back this morning and have written this, I'll try and write as much as i possibly can now. It might not be good as I'm tired as. I didn't know how to do Jack's reaction at the end because I didn't want to get all shippy and make him way over protective because he's black-opps, military trained so he can control himself, but i do think he'd be very annoyed, I also left the comforting to Daniel, but don't worry my next chapter will have a good old section for Sam and Jack to talk! Let me know what you think!

Next scene- Carter wakes up to realise she's back in Kyran's house. Gets out of bed and holds her head in pain. She stumbles into the washroom to splash herself with water. Kyran is there topless, he gives her a dirty grin, she swallows back and turns to run.

He runs after her, leaps onto her and she falls down.

Carter: What the hell do you think you're doing?!

Kyran: Why did you sleep outside last night?!

Carter: Hmm…I wonder why I would not want to come back here!

Kyran: (He pulls her up and throws her against the wall and holds her by her neck) Do you know the trouble you could have got in? Or me?

Carter: No and quite frankly I don't care. (he tightens his grip around her neck)

Kyran: I've been nothing but kind to you. You then go behind my back-

Carter: Kind?! You're insane! One minute you're calm, the next you lose the ability to act rationally!

Kyran: I took you in when you had nowhere to go.

Carter: How big is your ego? You tricked me into marrying you so you could keep some petty family business.

Kyran: And what have you done in return? (silence) HUH? (tightens his grip) it's time you give me something back.

Carter: (chokes) Over my dead body. (he kisses her neck and trails his way to her mouth, she's squirming for a way out, as he reaches up her he looses his grip for a second and she kicks him across the room and runs into the kitchen towards the door, he growls and storms towards the kitchen.

SG1 arrives at the planet, they are in the village square where they found Carter the first time they went to the planet. They wonder around trying to see her again. Daniel and and Teal'c come out of the pub and walk towards O'Neill, they stand next to some sort of vegetable stand.

O'Neill: Any signs of Carter?

Daniel: No, I asked some people but they just avoided an answer. But I have noticed something.

O'Neill: What?

Daniel: I can't see any women around. (They look around and realise they are only surrounded by men. An older man walks by them and Daniel catches his attention) Excuse me? (the man turns around) Hi my name is Daniel Jackson I was wondering if you have seen my friend around?

Old man: What is your friend's name?

Daniel: Major Carter. (The man looks confused) Sam? (the man nods)

Old man: Sam and his family left many sunsets ago.

O'Neill: Our friend is a woman- (Daniel realises something and then interrupts)  
Daniel: Sophie! Sorry, her name is Sophie.

Old man: Oh your friend is a woman…

Daniel: Yes she is, she's just gotten married to- um- oh yes! Kyran? (old man looks bewildered)

Old man: Yes, yes. If she has behaved she will be let out soon. It's almost the hour that women are released to the market.

Teal'c: Where are all the women at this current time?

Old man: (chuckled) At home of course! And if their husbands have had a good term of business then they will be there with them if you know what I mean!

O'Neill: And by any chance has Kyran had a good 'term of business'?

Old man: Because of the marriage yes! It is good he has finally done something. (O'Neill and his team exchange looks, they know Carter is in danger)  
O'Neill: Where does Kyran live?

Old man: In the house on the end of the river. (he points out the square they're in to a meadow, they can see a river. they nod)

Daniel: Thank you for your time. (SG1 bid him a quick bye and run through the meadow along the river. There are two houses, one on either side of the river. O'Neill signals for them to spilt up, Jack goes left the other two right. Daniel and Teal'c hear an all too familiar scream from the house they were about to knock at and bang on the door. They wait a split second and Daniel shouts "SAM!" and Teal'c throws himself at the door to open it. O'Neill from across the river sees a glimpse of what is going on and rushes over. The door swings open and Daniel and Teal'c see Carter being held against the table with Kyran holding a knife at her throat, there was slashes on her arms that were bleeding, one of his hands was shoved up her dress. They run at him. Teal'c throws him against the wall and secures his grip around his neck slowly choking him. Daniel sees if Carter is okay. She's shaking and screams at Teal'c to stop.

Daniel: Teal'c take him out side! (Teal'c forcibly removes Kyran from the room with his hands still gripped around Kyran's neck. O'Neill runs in as Teal'c is taking him out the door, he's out of breath, he looks around shocked)

O'Neill: (looking around angry) What the hell is going on here?! (he looked at Sam and gulps, her head is leaning into Daniel's chest, she's not crying, she's shocked, Daniel has one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder. Daniel gives him a worried look. Jack nods and sorrowfully stares at Carter, he steps towards her) Carter… you alright?

Carter: (very quiet) I'm fine sir.

O'Neill: (softly) It's okay to not be okay. (she turns her head to Jack, they look at each other for about a minute, Daniel interrupts)  
Daniel: Hey, how about we get you home Sam?

Carter: I can't…

O'Neill: Yes you can.

Carter: Bad things will happen if i leave sir.

Daniel: Sam we need to get you checked out by Frasier.

Carter: I want to…

O'Neill: Carter, we'll shoot our way outta here if we have to.

Carter: Sir, you don't understand.

O'Neill: Carter, you're coming back with us. We'll leave whenever you're ready. (She nods, and faces the floor taking a deep breath and is about to stand up)

Daniel: Do you need us to help you get your stuff?

Carter: I don't know where Kyran has put it all. (O'Neill clenches his jaw at the sound of his name, and Daniel nods slowly)

Daniel: (awkwardly) Okay that's fine, do you want us to take a look around-

Carter: You won't find anything. I've done a lot of looking. (she moves away from the table and Daniel and Jack make awkward eye contact, she turns around and clears her throat) Shall we head back then?

O'Neill: Ah- yeah. (looks at Daniel) I'll go and check on Teal'c and Kyran. (O'Neill watches her as he slowly turns around and heads out the door)

Daniel: It seems we've gotten out of your marriage in a way I didn't expect to.

Carter: Yeah, does this count as an annulment, I mean on Earth I'm not married to him- so, there was no need to consult the leaders, was there?

Daniel: It would have been a better route to play along with their legal system and go out the good old fashion SG1 way, but I guess we can bend the rules this one time, I mean I don't see us becoming allies or anything.

Carter: Yeah nothing here to offer us.

Daniel: (softly) Sam, are you okay?

Carter: I'm fine Daniel, thanks.

Daniel: What we walked in on.. look… if you need to talk about a friend about it, just so you know, I'm here if you need me.

Carter: (gives him a small grateful smile) I know, thank you Daniel. (he smiles and nods)

Scene- O'Neill has just gotten round the corner and he sees Teal'c pinning Kyran to a tree by the throat, Kyran is struggling to breathe, Jack hurries over.

O'Neill: Sup Teal'c?

Teal'c: I am ensuring Kyran does not escape.

O'Neill: (Squints at his condition) Yes, I can see that. Teal'c, loosen your grip a little I wanna have a little talk with our friend here. (Teal'c moves the hand that was on Kyran's throat to his chest to keep him still, Kyran takes big breaths)

Kyran: What are you doing?!

O'Neill: (surprised, very annoyed, offended) Excuse me?! What are we doing? What are you doing? No, what were you doing? (starts to get infuriated) What were you doing inside there to Carter?! What did we see? (Kyran looks away, O'Neill grabs his face and shouts) HUH?! Answer my question!

Kyran: You saw a wife misbehaving when her _husband_ wanted pleasure.

O'Neill: (jaw clenches) Say that again, oh so help me God-

Kyran: Sophie's a fighter you know, but I pushed it. I almost thought I wouldn't get any, but I got to touch an awful lot and let me tell you it was so-

O'Neill: You son of a bitch.

Kyran: I didn't finish.

O'Neill: Her name is Carter, Major Samantha Carter. She's my second, and she's not your wife. We're taking her home right after I-

Kyran: After you what? (laughs) Kill me? Don't tell me, how original.

O'Neill: You violated somebody important to me.

Kyran: Didn't violate her enough.

(O'Neill punches him in the face and goes in for another but Teal'c grabs his hand)  
Teal'c: Are you certain you want to do this O'Neill?

O'Neill: Teal'c let go of my hand.

Let go of my hand, that's an order. (Teal'c lets go and O'Neill clenches his fist by his side and raises one again but stops when he hears Carter shout 'sir no!' and Daniel shout his name they come running to his side)  
Daniel: Jack, what are you doing?

O'Neill: (raises his voice) How many damn times am I going to be asked that question?

Carter: You don't need to do this sir.

Kyran: Very sweet of you.

O'Neill: Shut your mouth.

Daniel: Jack as much as I wanna beat the hell out of him too, now trust me I'm with you on this, I think we should just leave (he makes an obvious look to Sam to imply they need to get her out, Jack looks away pissed at Kyran)  
O'Neill: Apologise.

Kyran: What?

O'Neill: Apologise to her and… I'll let you go.

Kyran: Apologise for what? Having fun? (Jack looks back at him furious)  
Carter: Sir, I don't need an apology let's just go.

O'Neill: No I give the orders around here and I- (he looks at the state of Sam, the cuts and bruises, sat under her eye and on her cheek, also completely decorating her face, neck, collarbone, and the half arms and legs that weren't covered by the filthy champagne dress. She looked exhausted, he nods in self-acknowledgment) Teal'c let go of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Scene change- Walking up to the Gate, Teal'c is leading followed by Daniel and Jack who are walking parallel but about 5 ft apart with Carter in the middle but trailing behind. Daniel and Jack keep glancing back to check on Carter, she's staring at the floor. Daniel gives Jack an intense look and Jack nods back and waits for Carter.

O'Neill: What's on your mind Carter?

Carter: Not much sir. (He raises an eyebrow and nods slowly) So were there any more ambushes on our teams since I've been here?

O'Neill: (squints and looks around guiltily. He looks at her sympathetically for a split second and then clears his throat to appear formal) Yeah- ah Edwards' team were attacked, (pauses) Ritter didn't make it. (she looks at him shocked)  
Carter: Oh that's terrible sir, Lieutenant Ritter was expecting a child too wasn't he? (Jack narrows his eyes and nods)

O'Neill: Yeah. Well we'll see what happens when SG5 go to… (looks irritated that he has to continue, he looks around and then alls for Daniel) What's the planet that SG5 are going to again? (Daniel looks confused, Jack annoyingly has to hint) You know, Hammond mentioned it in the briefing earlier?

Daniel: Oh yes that. _SG3_ are going to P3R 961 tomorrow. (Daniel guiltily looks at Jack and he gives sam a small smile and then turns to catch up with Teal'c)

Carter: (oblivious and intrigued) Why are SG3 going to P3R 961? Didn't SG7 go there a few weeks ago?

O'Neill: (caught off guard) Ah- I don't know the answer to that- probably to check up on the people or something.

Carter: I thought the planet was uninhabited sir?

O'Neill: Carter does it matter? Anyways I- um (Awkwardly) needed to talk to you about something. (she looks at him and her eyebrows look curious, he looks at her softly and narrows his eyes then swallows, looking ahead) As your commanding officer, I'm going to know whatever you write in your report. What I'm trying to say is, if you have anything you want to tell me now, you may find it easier.

Carter: Sir, I haven't done anything-

O'Neill: Oh Carter I know _you_ haven't done anything! I'm just saying, you know- what I saw, what could have happened, whether it has happened or not, I'm just- (he looks at her, she's focusing on his every word, he tilts his head back and shakes it ever so slightly) I am just checking up to see if you're okay.

Carter: I'm fine sir. Thank you.

O'Neill: (They stop walking) See, usually I'd pretend to believe that but you've been through a hell of a lot. And I know I'd have to find out everything as your CO but as a, let's say _friend_ , I need you to be honest with me. (she nods and looks down a little ashamed)

Carter: I have got some cuts and bruises on- (she smirks) everywhere. It's not too bad though sir. (she gives a small smile as he looks at her, waiting for her to go on) what?

O'Neill: I know more than that happened Carter. Look, I know you may not want to fully disclose everything to Daniel just yet but you need to- (she nervously interrupts not looking at him)

Carter: He didn't rape me. Well- not fully. (whispers now quite ashamed) Sir.

O'Neill: Not fully… (He was about to speak but she quietly interrupts again)  
Carter: Sexual assault yes. (Her eyes water) Janet will probably have to check me for-

O'Neill: Carter I'm sorry. We should have gotten you out of this god-forsaken place the first time we were here. (angry but trying to maintain self-control) I should have killed him when I had the chance, and the son of a bitch is roaming free somewhere (he turns is frustration) and I-

Carter: (submissive) I'm sorry if I let you down sir. (He immediately looks at her shocked and gives a bewildered look)  
O'Neill: Carter even if you personally assassinated the God-damn President of the United States you couldn't let me down! But forget that, what happened between you and that piece of crap is most certainly not- and emphasis on the not- your fault and no way in hell have you let me or anybody else down. Look at your hands. (They both look at her hands, bruised and in need medical attention) That's clear evidence that you defended yourself.

Carter: (she looks up at him) Yes, but look at the rest of me- that's clear evidence that I failed. (A tear escapes and she quickly smacks it away) I'm sorry sir.

O'Neill: No, I'm sorry Carter. (He glances over to check on Daniel and Teal'c, they are very far ahead now, he turns his attention back to Sam) Are you okay with walking?

Carter: It's not exactly comfortable but I've had worse. We should catch up with Daniel and Teal'c sir. (He nods and they're making eye contact. He reaches out to touch her shoulder and drops his arm, she looks at his hand his hand gently brushes against hers she looks up to him with tears in her eyes and turns to walk off, he watches her for a few seconds and then trails behind.)

Next scene- Daniel, Jack and Teal'c waiting for the elevator back at the SGC.

Daniel: I can't believe Janet told us to get out of the infirmary.

Teal'c: I believe she told us to 'shoo' out of the infirmary in order for Major Carter to have some privacy.

O'Neill: 'Shoo' not very Doc Frasier now is it.

Daniel: (Ignoring Jack's pointless comment) I hope Sam's okay, I mean she just looked rough.

O'Neill: She'll be fine Daniel, I just kinda wished I taught that Kyran a lesson when I had the chance.

Teal'c: You did order me to relinquish him O'Neill.

O'Neill: Yeah I know Teal'c, in all honestly it was more for Carter's sake in the end. Knowing her, she'd burden herself with the fact he would have gotten what I say he deserves.

Daniel: From what we could see off her, I'm worried what's on her under those clothes you know, she's good at being on brave.

Teal'c: Indeed she is a brave person. She will defeat these trials that have been placed upon her.

Daniel: Yeah, I wonder how long Janet will keep her in for- (Jack turns around and walks off, Daniel calls out for him) Jack?! Jack! (He turns around)  
O'Neill: What Daniel?

Daniel: Where are you going?

O'Neill: Back to see Carter Daniel. (he runs off and the two jog after him.)


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca- Okay so it's 1AM here in the UK and I've worked all day so I am tired meaning this may have many errors, I'll double check tomorrow as I continue writing. This chapter was written today after a point made in a review about why sam didn't want to leave, I realised I hadn't really covered that in my plan so I hope this is okay. Thank you sooo much DwarfRunner, dpdp and everybody else that reviewed for your reviews! They encourage my writing so I really appreciate it! Until next time my lovelies, enjoy xx

O'Neill arrives at the infirmary first and looks around until he sees where Carter is being attended by nurses, he stops shell-shocked. Carter's back is turned to him, she is sat on the bed facing the opposite way in her black standard military issue bra and in her BDU trousers. Dr Frasier has just ordered a nurse to get her a hospital gown, she's bent away from them getting some ointment out the cupboard. A nurse is talking to Sam, he's unable to hear what she's saying. He notices the back of Sam though. She has two deep slashes that go from her left shoulder to her right hip in a parallel way as if it's splitting the back into two sections, on the left there's red patches that were clearly still throbbing as if blood was about to poor out at any second surrounded by other marks that he wasn't sure of, on the right section there was one big bruise that had darkened with the surrounding skin being a vibrant pink. He couldn't see the bottom of the bruise because her BDUs covered it so he glanced at her bare arms decorated in smaller cuts and bruises of different shapes and sizes, and then to her neck with wasn't as visible, due to her hair, but evidently red. He swallows deeply.

O'Neill: Holy- (Daniel and Teal'c arrive, Daniel bumps into Jack and looks at him oddly, turning his attention to Sam, they're all shocked)

Daniel: Oh sweet mother of God. (Sam hears this and turns her body 90 degrees to see them, they can see the markings on her stomach and chest, her eyes widen unsure of what to do)

Carter: (about to stand up to acknowledge Jack) Sir!

O'Neill: Stay sat Carter. (she rests back onto the bed)

Frasier: (walks past them and mutters so quietly that only the three men hear) You've only seen the half of her. (O'Neill and Carter lock eyes and without realising Daniel has made his way over to her she jumps when she turns her head to him)

Daniel: Sam, do you need anything?

Carter: No, no Daniel. (She turns her head completely away from them all to the wall next to her) You weren't supposed to see any of this, none of you were.

O'Neill: (takes a few steps forward) But we have. So, do you need anything?

Carter: I… no… yes… (sudden realisation- as if she has just come to reality) I need to go back!

Daniel& O'Neill: What?! (Teal'c raises his eyebrows concerned, he comes to stand next to Jack)

Teal'c: Major Carter, you are safe here.

Carter: I'm not saying I'm not- (urgently) I just need to go back. I have to! (stands up in a panic, Jack reaches to place her down but Daniel pushes her back first)

Daniel: I know when we found you didn't want to leave but I thought that was because you were in shock, why on earth would you want to go back Sam, after… everything?

Carter: One day, when I was at the market I saw the back of a young girl- I thought it was Cassie at first, but she seemed a little older I'd say 14 and she was crying. I asked her what was young and she looked absolutely shocked that I was talking to her, I was then called back to the stool where I had gotten the fruit as I'd forgotten some change or something- I don't know, can't remember- but then the man grabbed my wrist, he told me she was not to be spoken to so I asked why. You see on the first night I before I had been taken in by Kyran the men in the bar offered me shelter through,well, prostitution really, and well this girl was an orphan who took shelter through it. Obviously I was appalled and and went back over I offered her to come back with me and she did. I let her bathe, I fed her, we talked a lot she really was lovely, her name was Alengina and she- never mind. I made up a bed for her and told her to rest, once she was calm and asleep I went outside because I was still on the mission and wanted to walk around to see if I could catch onto something to report. Before I even reached the house on my way back I heard a devastating noise, I ran back to find her on the floor obviously Kyran had hurt her I screamed at him and we fought, one of our biggest, he came onto me in-front of her and I couldn't let her know I wasn't able to protect her, I took the kitchen knife, which was more like a thick machete, and tried to… Kyran took it off me and that's where my bigger cuts are (Jack glances at her back and swallows) but anyways, he told me he's make a deal, if I behaved that he'd ensure her safety with a family he knew. So I had to stay, however the last night I was there I went to sleep outside, I intended to return in the morning so he wouldn't realise, but he did. I was punished, but bottom-line is, I'm gone and he's free- I don't want him to hurt her because of me, no I have to go back, why did I even come back here I'm in-

O'Neill: Carter! It's okay, look, calm down, now as much as I really _really_ don't want to go back there, we'll send a team for her if that'll put you at ease.

Daniel: (quietly to Jack) Jack, can we even do that?

O'Neill: Daniel shut up. And Carter, there's not a chance in hell that you are going back there, especially to him.

Carter: (protesting) Sir!

O'Neill: Carter. (her eyes begin to water up and her breathing quickens)

Frasier: Sam, you alright? Sweetie, can you hear me? Right (to the men) can you three please leave I think enough is enough. (nobody moves) Doctors orders, now get out! (They leave).

The rest of SG1 walking back to the elevators.

Daniel: So what do we do now?

O'Neill: I don't know if Hammond would authorise sending a team.

Daniel: Then why say it?

O'Neill: Because Daniel, somebody I- we care about was in there wanting to put herself back into a situation that did that to her. Now I wanna go save that girl, but Carter is by far my priority. And she was panicking, I didn't know what else to say. (they enter the elevator)

Next day- the briefing room where Hammond is waiting for SG1, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c enter and take a seat.

Hammond: Good morning SG1.

O'Neill: Good morning General.

Daniel: (Observing O'Neill's damp hair) Jack did you just get up?

O'Neill: No, actually I just had a shower.

Daniel: So you slept in.

O'Neill: No, (irritated with Daniel) I spent the night in the infirmary sat on a seat next to Carter thank you Daniel.

Daniel: (feels bad) Oh I see.

Hammond: How's Major Carter doing?

O'Neill: She's pretty shaken up sir. We all went to see her, I then went back to check on her later on and Frasier had sedated her because she's had some huge panic about returning to save a girl. She then made sure Carter stayed asleep as apparently she'd been pretty deprived of it- and she needs the rest.

Hammond: Yes, Doctor Jackson informed me yesterday about the situation with Alengina. I'm not too sure how much I can do really.

O'Neill: I understand that sir, but I just think it'd help Carter.

Daniel: I think Sam needs to know she's save, and who knows what situation she's in now. I mean we did let Kyran go.

O'Neill: Yes, not my proudest moment.

Hammond: Did you inform Major Carter of the mission to P3R 961 today?

Daniel: Yes we did.

Hammond: Afterwards, did Major Carter have any time alone?

Teal'c: We stopped twice on our journey back to the Stargate. The first because Daniel Jackson was having issues with his footwear and wanted to resolve the problem. The second was to relief ourselves from the amount of water we had consumed

Hammond: And when you did that was Major Carter left alone?

O'Neill: Well General, despite Daniel's constant need of companionship the rest of us like to be on our own while releasing ourselves from- our bodily fluids.

Hammond: Well, the Goa'uld turned up at P3R 961 today.

O'Neill: So we know Carter is innocent! There we go the obvious truth.

Hammond: Actually Colonel, Teal'c just confirmed she had time to herself.

O'Neill: Yes, to urinate General.

Hammond: Unless you can certify that Major Carter didn't give out that information then I'm afraid there's much evidence towards it.

Daniel: General please-

Hammond: Do you think I like doing this? That I want to? No, I do not. But the facts are there people and orders are orders.

O'Neill: (annoyed) Orders from whom?

Hammond: Those with something higher than 'colonel' written on their uniform. With great regret I'm going to have to have Major Carter confined to this facility until her trial- or whatever action is going to happen- is over.

Daniel: Trial?!

O'Neill: Sir, Carter has enough on her plate right now please don't do this because of some crappy accusation.

Daniel: Yeah please, let us show you Sam's innocent first at least? There's got to be something we can do.

Hammond: (breathes heavily) SG1, you're dismissed. (They look confused and annoyed and stand up, Daniel and Teal'c exit)

O'Neill: Sir can I have a minute? (General gets up to walk to his office)

Hammond: No Colonel you may not. Now please leave, I have calls I don't want to make.

O'Neill storms out, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting outside the briefing room for him. They follow him.

Daniel: Jack, we have to help Sam.

O'Neill: (turns around annoyed) Yes Daniel. I am fully aware that we have to help her and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her out of this. (speeding up the pace of walking)  
Daniel: Where are we going? We can't tell Sam this just yet.

O'Neill: To talk to the person who started this all in the first place.

Daniel: What the accusation against Sam?

O'Neill: Yeah.

Jack clenches his jaw and turns round the corner, Daniel and Teal'c exchange worried looks and pause, Teal'c raises an eyebrow, Daniel nods in sudden realisation and runs after Jack, Teal follows.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca- so this is a little all over the place, but these little scenes need to happen. We're starting to get quite the problem now aren't we,do you all have any guesses who the person feeding the Goa'uld info may be? Perhaps not it may be too early in the story. Oh well have fun with this, I think all main parts of the story are now established. Also I've realised once I publish it there are no clear spaces between scene changes it's just continuous lines of script sorry about that I dont know how to change it. I'll update soon- and thank you to my lovely reviewers for putting a smile on my face!

Wade and the rest of SG3 are changing in the changing rooms, the door slams open with O'Neill looking pissed off. SG3 automatically greet him nicely but realise he's not happy.

O'Neill: Wade, what the hell were you thinking?!

Wade: What? (Daniel and Teal'c enter)  
Daniel: (to the rest of SG3) Hey, would you guys maybe give us a minute? (They look at Daniel confused then glance to their CO, he nods and SG3 exit, clear tension id now left in the changing room)

Wade: Colonel, care to explain what's going on?

O'Neill: Major, care to explain what you were thinking when you grasped a member of my team up to Hammond for a crime she didn't do?

Wade: What did the General say to you?

Daniel: Wait- what, we were just speculating, so it's true?

Wade: Look I can explain.

O'Neill: I don't think you can, but try me while I refrain myself from kicking your ass.

Wade: Sir, please calm down and hear me out because-

O'Neill: (Annoyed/angry) No! I will most certainly not calm down! Wade, our teams are pretty damn close, I'd like to think you'd be one of the last people to stab me in the back. But to hell with that, you stabbed Carter in the back, which is blowing me up with a nuclear bomb in the back. Carter has done nothing wrong to you or anyone so why the hell you'd speculate that she'd put her planet that she's dedicated her life to in danger is beyond me!

Wade: I didn't want to go to Hammond with it!

Teal'c: Then why did you inform General Hammond of your theory?

Wade: Because whether we like it or not, all the evidence points directly in her direction. I am sorry, but I wasn't going to let that slide because she's a _good scientist._

O'Neill: I'd watch your mouth major. That _'good scientist'_ is an Air Force Major just like you. And she's not a _'good scientist'_ she's the _best_ God-damn one around.

Daniel: I just don't see why you couldn't come to us first before going to the General, Sam's got a lot under her belt right now and she has no idea she's about to be persecuted for something she just spent the last mission trying to figure out- and in case you hadn't notice, the mission she went on left her in a pretty bad shape. So yeah, I guess you're right, Sam went to feed the Goa'uld info and stayed there because she just liked getting beat up and abused?

Wade: Yeah, I am sorry about what happened to Major Carter, and obviously staying there to feed the Goa'uld information wouldn't make any sense-

O'Neill: Correction: It does not make any sense!

Wade: (spits in a defensive manner) But what if it was all a decoy?

O'Neill& Daniel: What?!

Wade: I'm saying what if Major Carter's marriage thing was a distraction to-

O'Neill: Are you out of your mind?! You are stood there accusing Carter of going into that God-forsaken forced relationship with that abusive psychopath to disguise the fact she's 'feeding the Goa'uld info', you're a joke Wade, a complete joke!

Daniel: I don't think you realise the predicament you've gotten Sam into, this is really serious.

Wade: I do, and the fact that you're all so defensive about it makes me even more suspicious now.

Daniel: Yeah, we're defending out friend!

Teal'c: Whether we discover who is truly guilty or not is not of concern to me, we will prove of Major Carter's innocence. That I am certain of.

Wade: Well good luck with that.

O'Neill: We won't need luck.

Wade: Sir, I know _this_ hasn't exactly gone down that nicely, but I do hope Major Carter's innocent. I'd hate to see her go down the drain.

O'Neill: Yeah well it's not gonna come to that.

Daniel: Sam's not guilty, we know it and I know you know it.

Scene change- Sam in the infirmary, she hears Janet sounding very annoyed, Janet goes over to get some files, 2 guards come in and Sam looks confused, General Hammond enters. She rises but he tells her so get back down.

Hammond: Major Carter, I regretfully have to inform you that you cannot leave this base, you're under a form of arrest.

Carter: (completely shocked) Wha- excuse me sir?

Hammond: I've pulled some strings and until a real case can be pulled up against you you're under a form of house arrest. You're restricted to certain areas of the base. Due to your medical condition that is, you will either be in the infirmary or your personal quarters at all times, you will be escorted if you want to go anywhere else. You are not permitted to go into your lab, the control room, the gate room, the armoury and well I've written down your limitations here so you understand it clearly.

Carter: (very confused) Sir I don't understand, what did I do?

Hammond: There has been an accusation against you, that you are the one giving the Goa'uld information about us. I dismissed it, but there's now a case starting to form around it.

Carter: Sir, that's not true! I swear I have made no contact whatsoever with the Goa'uld! Who's said that?

Hammond: (steps right up to her bed) Major, to be honest I don't believe for one second it is you, and nor do your team- (Smirks) trust me on that! But, it's been filed and is now being investigated into, I'm trying to make this process as easy as I can for you as humanly possible, but I can only do so much.

Carter: (lost for words) I- understand sir. Is there anything I can do to prove it's not me?

Hammond: I know just as much as you do really, everything you need to know is in this folder (passes her a file). I'm sorry about this Major, let me know if there's anything I can do to help you.

Carter: Thank you sir. I don't understand this, but I hope i come out as innocent sir.

Hammond: (nods and gives her a sad smile) So do I Sam.

Scene change- Jack runs into Daniel's office almost gladly, Teal'c is already in there. O'Neill opens his mouth to talk but Daniel holds up his finger as he finishes his phone call with "I understand, thanks for letting me know" then puts the phone down. Jack taps on the table and they both look at him.

O'Neill: Guess what kids.

Daniel: What?

O'Neill: Hammond has given us the green light.

Teal'c: Is this a metaphorical green light implying we are going to proceed in something or the object of a green light?

Daniel: I think it's metaphorical,

O'Neill: Yes, well Hammond's authorised the mission to get Carter's girl.

Daniel: (surprised) What-really, why?

O'Neill: The official excuse is for humanitarian rescue as the girl's a friend of Carter's and is in need of serious help and then the good ol'personal reason would be to bring the girl here so Carter has less to deal with- and without the gracious General's knowledge, to kick Kyran's ass once and for all.

Daniel: Well- that's good. And back to Kyran- would that really be a good idea?

O'Neill: Well it depends, are you gonna tell Carter or Hammond?

Teal'c: I will not.

O'Neill: (daniel opens his mouth to talk but Jack talks over him) Then we have no problem here.

Teal'c: How are we going to identify the girl?

Daniel: I guess we ask Sam, get a sketch, I mean Sam knows where Alengina will be. Just bringing her back here may be an issue.

O'Neill: um- we're not allowed to bring her back here.

Daniel: Why? Jack, didn't you say General Hammond authorised the mission?

O'Neill: Yes, "a mission to ensure her safety".

Daniel: Okay- and how are we going to do that?

O'Neill: We find her and give her the option of going to one of our allied planets, then whenever Carter is off this stupid trial thing she can see her.

Daniel: Oh, yeah… Sam knows.

O'Neill: Knows what?

Daniel: (points to the phone) That was Janet, apparently Hammond went into the infirmary and told her she's under like a house arrest, she can't leave the base, has a bunch of restrictions he put into a file and has to be supervised at all times etc.

O'Neill: Ah crap, how did she take it?

Daniel: Well she's obviously gonna be hurt, and she's confused. We should go and see her, we can cheer her up with the news that we're going back to the planet to get Alengina. (Daniel exits first, Teal'c goes to follow but Jack calls his name quietly so Daniel doesn't hear)

O'Neill: Look T, Daniels heart is in the right place but if…/when we come across Kyran, are you in or are you out?

Teal'c: I am most certainly in. I will stand by your side in whatever decision you make O'Neill, however, how will Major Carter feel when she discovers that you have terminated Kyran.

O'Neill: Yeah whatever happens I know she'll find everything out. And hey look, I'm not saying I'm going to straight up murder the bastard, but I want to give him a piece of my mind. He's screwed over my second and I'm not having any of that, he's gonna pay and it won't be pretty.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go, if i have time I'll update within the week, if not then I'll update every weekend anyway! Thank you so much for the reviews DwarfRunner, dpdp, jean d'arc and everybody else, they are truly so lovely to read and every single one makes me smile! hope you enjoy, it's a little different :)

Scene change- infirmary, SG1 talking to Carter.

Carter: So when do you head out?

O'Neill: First thing tomorrow. (She nods) We were just about to head off to go grab some dinner, wanna come?

Carter: Yeah, but we'll have to have some company. (tilts her head in the direction of two guards)  
Daniel: Don't we count as an escort?

Carter: I have to have one on the way back too Daniel.

O'Neill: We can bring you back Carter it's no big deal.

Daniel: You feeling okay to get up? (she reaches out to get a hold on the side of the bed to get out, Janet catches this in her view and rushes over)  
Frasier: And where do you think you're going?

Daniel: We were wondering if we could take Sam up to eat with us, we won't take long.

O'Neill: Yes, we'll have her home by midnight. (Janet and Sam smile, Janet rolls her eyes and looks back forth from Sam to her team)  
Frasier: Okay I'll allow this, but I want to be observing her over night so I want her back here.

O'Neill: You got it doc! (He and Daniel help Sam out of bed, Janet wheels over a wheelchair)  
Carter: Oh, you've got to be kidding Janet. (jack smirks)

Frasier: You're supposed to be resting and healing, please Sam, sit down.

Carter: Janet I can walk! (Janet was about to argue back, but she can see the pleading look Sam is giving her. She doesn't want to appear weak or even more vulnerable to her team, Janet doesn't want to comply to Sam's wishes but can only sympathise)

Frasier: Very well… but please, be careful.

O'Neill: She's in safe hands. (Teal'c stands by her indicating his arm can be used for support, she silently thanks him and they take a step forward)

Daniel: Thank you Janet. (She smiles back)

O'Neill: (to the guards) Hey sergeants, (indicating to Sam) we've got this.

Guard 1: (they both exchange unsure glances) Sir, we have direct orders from General Hammond to be around Major Carter at all times.

O'Neill: Yes, but you can wait here. I'm pretty sure I'm capable of handling the Major thank you. (He gives them a stare out, they back down as they don't dare challenge his authority, Jack leads the way, followed by Sam beside Teal'c and then Daniel trailing behind)

They're sat in the cafeteria/mess hall, Jack sat next to Daniel, Sam opposite Jack and Teal'c next to her. They're in mid conversation, Sam's fazed out.

O'Neill: Carter? (she's still staring down at her food)

Daniel: Sam? (She's still staring)

Teal'c: Major Carter?

O'Neill: (nudges her plate with his fork and she shakes her head and looks confused at them all staring at her)

Carter: What?

O'Neill: What's on you mind?

Carter: I- oh- nothing, well a lot, but nothing.

Daniel: We're going to get Alengina out don't worry Sam.

Carter: Yeah I know. I just don't know if going back would be- if by chance Kyran knows you'll there he won't hold himself back, and he has a lot of support.

O'Neill: (surprised she'd doubt their abilities) Carter, you have nothing to worry about.

Carter: But sir-

O'Neill: No buts, if Kyran tries anything he'll loose. I won't lie to you Carter, he's not getting away this time with just a slap on the wrist-

Daniel: Actually I think it was more of a punch in the face.

O'Neill: Shut up Daniel. (to sam) Look, we've got your back.

Carter: I don't want you getting in some unnecessary trouble because I got shoved around a bit. I'm fine, you don't need to- ah it was a bad idea telling you about Alengina, I just couldn't-

O'Neill: No, you should have told us more than you did. (he's clearly upset/annoyed he couldn't have helped her out earlier)

Carter: Sir my mission was to-

O'Neill: I don't care, you put yourself in danger and that's unacceptable, let whoever feed the Goa'uld information- I don't give a damn, especially when it comes to _your_ safety. (she swallows and is about to reply as a little blush enters her cheeks, Daniel is fidgeting because he feels awkward and interrupts)

Daniel: So Sam how long is Frasier keeping you in the infirmary for? (clear tension hanging between Jack and Sam, she replies to Daniel as normal)

Carter: I'm not sure yet, I think she's using my _condition_ to the General's advantage in the whole arrest situation.

Daniel: How are you feeling about it all?

Carter: I honestly don't know, I don't know how it's all come down to be really, and who first thought of it too. (SG1 all look guilty at each other) Oh, don't tell me. You know? Who is it? (Jack and Daniel exchange looks)  
Daniel: Wade confronted Hammond with the idea.

Carter: What?! Why?

O'Neill: According to _his_ logic it added up to you. (there's a pause before Carter speaks)

Carter: (hurt) How long did you guys know before I found out? (they all look even more guilty now staring at their food) You know, you could at least answer my question.

Teal'c: In the briefing before the final visit to the planet. I am truly sorry we did not inform you.

Carter: Why didn't you?

Teal'c: We had orders from General Hammond to tell you that SG3 were going to P3R 961 the following day. (ashamed) It was a test.

Carter: (in shock) Oh my G-

Daniel: Sam we didn't want to do it. We wanted to tell you, _in fact_ we thought it could prove you innocent.

Carter: (annoyed) But it didn't.

Daniel: Yeah the Goa'uld turned up, we sent a MALP.

Carter: What? That doesn't make sense. I was with you the whole time on the walk back, hell Colonel O'Neill was trailing behind me!

O'Neill: I know I said that but… (she looked at him awaiting an answer) We had to pee, you were alone then and-

Carter: (in disbelief) That's the evidence towards me?

Teal'c: I regretfully admit to being the one to inform General Hammond of that.

O'Neill: T it doesn't matter one of us would have had to of said it, (to sam) You're going to come out of this just fine trust me.

Carter: Trust you? I thought you guys saved me. I was feeling vulnerable for one of the few times in my life, but I had faith I'd come home to safety. Turns out I would have been better off out there, at least he actually let me out once or twice a day, I'm stuck in here. And with this accusation against me too, I don't feel vulnerable I feel something lower than that. Now would you excuse me I have to find a way to prove myself innocent. (Stands up to leave, she walks out of the commissary, Jack runs after her)  
O'Neill: Carter wait up! (she turns around)  
Carter: What do you want sir?

O'Neill: (Awkwardly) You- um, you're gonna need to be escorted back.

Carter: (she chokes on a pissed off start of a laugh) How ironic. (they start walking)

O'Neill: Carter, aren't you forgetting something?

Carter: What, do I need a warrant to walk down the corridor as well?

O'Neill: No, that I am still your Commanding Officer.

Carter: Yesterday you said friend, today it's back to that, which one is it sir? (waiting for the elevator)  
O'Neill: Carter seriously, you want to have that discussion here?

Carter: (smirks) Oh no sir don't you worry I don't expect us to ever have _that_ discussion. (The elevator opens, two people exit, they both stand in silence, they get in the elevator and it is just them two)

O'Neill: What the hell is you problem?!

Carter: How can you ask me that! My life, career, my everything is being questioned right now while I was on that planet going through that crap not caring because I was on a mission to find out who's the 'snitch' on the base when while I'm gone everyone is point their fingers at me!

O'Neill: Oh don't you start, you know for a fact that me, Daniel and Teal'c have defended your name and that it made Hammond sick to the stomach having to file Wade's claim! Do you think I sat on my arse thinking the problem would go away, no I've been trying to get you out of this too ya'know!

Carter: Then WHY didn't you tell me?! (her eyes fill up with tears she's holding back as much as she can from crying) Why…?

O'Neill: Oh Carter, come here. (reaches to pull her in, tears roll down her cheeks, she pushes him away crying)

Carter: No, no, you should have told me sir. I trust you, so much, you saved me from a situation that I had no control over and put me in another. I feel so weak- I- (runs hand through her hair) I don't know what to do.

O'Neill: I vow I will do everything humanly possible to make everybody that's causing you pain to suffer in one way or another.

Carter: But sir, (chokes on a tear) you're now one of them. (he hits the emergency button on the elevator to make it stop)

O'Neill: (softly) Carter…

Carter: I'm sorry- I-

O'Neill: No I'm sorry, the one time I follow Hammond's orders it back-fires (she smiles) But you know I wouldn't have done it unless I thought it would be in your best interest. I regret not telling you this, but in all honestly I didn't want to put more on your plate. That (emotional) Kyran son-of-a-bitch screwed you over badly, but you're strong, and you have me, Daniel, Teal'c and countless others to help to every step of the way do you understand? (she nods) As for Wade, he's gonna pay too, but the biggest payment will be when you come out as innocent because no matter the conviction, _I_ will make sure you come out of it. Now Carter, (her eyes open as if to say 'yes') come here. (he pulls her in for a hug)

Carter: (face buried in him) I don't know why this is getting to me so much sir, thank you.

O'Neill: Hey, you're going through a lot, and these tears make you less intimidating to us non geniuses (she gives a small giggle). However soon I'm going to have to get this elevator moving again.

Carter: Can I have a few more seconds sir.

O'Neill: You can have as long as you need.

Carter: Thank you for for being here with me, and for staying to watch me over night sir.

O'Neill: Carter, I'm always with you. (scene ends on them still hugging, his face buried in the scruff of her neck)

Scene change- next morning, SG1 all gearing up for the mission, apart from Sam.

Daniel: Do you think Sam's still pissed at us?

O'Neill: No I don't. But hell, I would be.

Daniel: Yeah I went to see her last night to apologise, she seemed calmer. Looked like she had been crying though.

Teal'c: I also visited Major Carter yesterday, she informed me that she understood why we had concealed our knowledge of the investigation from her.

O'Neill: (trying to not have to comment on Sam, he looks around Teal'c like him is done but Daniel is still putting his stuff on) Daniel, did you need an hour head start?

Daniel: (tying up his boots) No Jack, I'm almost…I'm- I am just about- yep- almost, hang on- here we go- yep- I'm ready!

O'Neill: (claps his hands) Right c'mon lets head out.

Scene change- O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel at the planet, they're just walking into the village market, it's early morning so not many people are up and around, people are just putting up their markets.

O'Neill: So Teal'c left, right, up the hill, left and then the third house?

Teal'c: (raises an eyebrow slightly confused) Major Carter said something _similar_ to that.

Daniel: Have we thought about what's going to happen if Alengina doesn't want to leave?

O'Neill: If she doesn't want to leave then we'll persuade her to, if not then I don't know how much we can really do Daniel.

Daniel: We told Sam we'd keep her safe though but we really don't have any power here.

O'Neill: You really need to stop over-thinking, look we go talk to the girl. Carter said she can't be much older than 14, so what 14 year old wouldn't want to remove herself from that type of situation?

Daniel: True… I just don't think-

O'Neill: (oblivious to Daniel, sees Teal'c turn left up a hill) Teal'c? Where you heading?

Teal'c: To the residence of Alengina, O'Neill.

O'Neill: No it's straight on, I thought you said we don't go up a hill until we go past a dodgy stall near an oak tree selling something like strawberries?

Teal'c: (bends down to pick up some mouldy looking deformed fruit that resembles a strawberry) It is too early for the market to have fully commenced, does this not suit the description of the fruit? Here is the tree (looks at the oak tree), do you doubt me?

O'Neill: No,no, I just expected the journey from the market to drag a little bit more.

Daniel: Why?

O'Neill: Daniel do you have to question everything?

Daniel: Well no, but-

O'Neill: No.

Daniel: What?

O'Neill: You heard me.

Daniel: What that you said no?

O'Neill: Yes.

Daniel: What?

O'Neill: What? (both look at each other confused, Teal'c breaks the confused silence)

Teal'c: I believe this is the house. (Jack signals for Daniel to go first, he and Teal'c stand a foot away from Daniel who goes right up to the door and does a polite knock, they wait a few seconds, the door is then opened by a tall middle-aged man looking confused at the men and even more so when he sees what they're wearing)

Daniel: Hi, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and that's Teal'c (points at them, Jack waves his hand and Teal'c bows his head so slightly) and you must be…?

Igor: I am Igor Naraman. Why are you at my house, I am not interested in making deals with people until market begins.

Daniel: We're not here for your market goods, we're explorers from a planet named earth. I know this may seem very strange, but you don't by any chance have a girl named Alengina in your house do you?

Igor: I do. She is not on offer at the moment.

Daniel: On offer? Oh wait- no we don't want her for that- at all. We were wondering, well our friend Sam-no sorry, Sophie, was here recently and she is a friend of hers and we were wondering if we could have a little chat to her.

Igor: (looks at them suspiciously, then shouts for her) Alengina, come to the door! (she runs over)

Alengina: Yes uncle? (SG1 look confused, Jack coughs and takes a step to stand beside Daniel)

O'Neill: Uncle?

Igor: Is there an issue with that?

Daniel: Oh no we don't we were told she was… well that she has no, parents?

Igor: She does not, me and my wife look after her, but she has a habit of rebelling for a few weeks and becoming quite the promiscuous type.

O'Neill: (quietly to Daniel) Well this changes things.

Daniel: Sorry Igor, would be okay for just a minute to talk to Alengina? (Igor looks at her and she nods, he walks away)

Alengina: What can I do for you?

Daniel: We're good friends with Sophie, and well she can't exactly come back to see you but as you know she's not with Kyran anymore and she wanted us to check on you to see if you're okay.

Alengina: Oh yes I am fine! Kyran kindly took my back to my uncle and told me how I need to start behaving myself so I am changing myself as my uncle has done so much for me.

O'Neill: What about Kyran, is he a threat to you?

Alengina: Oh no, he said Sophie was unwell and the only way to make her stay was to say I was safe away from her, she did seem fine when I was with her, she was so lovely.

Daniel: Wait, are you telling me that you're completely safe here with your uncle?

Alengina: (confused) Yes…

Daniel: (to O'Neill) We can't well, ask her to leave?

O'Neill: Yeah from what she's saying good old Kyran's playing everyone.

Daniel: (To Alengina) Well, thank you for your time it was nice meeting you.

Alengina: (very confused) Yes… you too. How is Sophie? I hope she is well.

Daniel: Oh she's fine, just caught up in some stuff.

Teal'c: She sends her highest regards to you.

Alengina: I send her mine too. (She smiles at them all) Well this encounter was interesting, but I must go back to the linen now. (they say farewell and SG1 walk down the hill)

O'Neill: Okay that was unexpected.

Teal'c: When Kyran returned the girl to Igor Naraman he must have decided Major Carter in his intentions in order to ensure she stayed with him.

Daniel: But Sam said he hurt her?

O'Neill: Yeah and her uncle openly admitted that his young niece gets around, this place is weird as hell and I say the sooner we leave the better.

Daniel: It's the culture, they seem to accept abuse, prostitution and all things that are taboo back where we're from.

O'Neill: Doesn't make it right just because it's the culture.

Daniel: Yes but if we learnt about it more we could understand-

O'Neill: Oh there is no way in hell after this we are coming back here again Daniel and I can't believe you'd-

out of nowhere five men jump out to attack them, Teal'c punches two and Daniel tackles one. A man jumps onto Jack's back and he shoves him off throwing him to the ground. Teal'c has knocked one man out and is currently twisting the arm of another while Daniel and another are fighting. Jack kneels on the man who just jumped him and turns his face around to see him and it's Kyran.

O'Neill: Nice try asshole. (Kyran kicks him hard with his knee and Jack tumbles off, Kyran punches him in the face, Jack does the same, they fight for a few more seconds but Jack becomes dominant with Kyran back on the floor and O'Neill is holding his position. He punches him)

O'Neill: That's for making her cry. (Jack grabs his chest, pulls him up and throws him back to the ground) That's for the cuts. (strangles him until he turns a deep scarlet and then lets go) That's for the bruises.

Daniel: (concerned) Jack what are you doing? (O'Neill looks at him then looks at Teal'c and does a nod of understanding)

O'Neill: (He finally punches him straight in the nose knocking Kyran out cold, blood pouring down his face) And that's for Carter. (Daniel comes over to get O'Neill off him and they walk off together) How quick did you two finish with your guys?

Daniel: Early enough to enjoy the show. (Smirks but then a serious tone) Well done for stopping where you did Jack.

O'Neill: (looks down at his feet and takes a deep breath) Yeah… I could have carried on.

Teal'c: Why did you not?

O'Neill: Because Carter wouldn't have killed him, and death would be too easy.

Daniel: But you're not going to see him again so why would death be easier, you're not exactly going to stay and torment him?

O'Neill: No I won't, but he'll soon realise the thought of losing somebody like Carter is enough to torment a man for life. (Daniel looks at him shocked at how nice his response was and smiles, O'Neill keeps his focus straight ahead but glances down and his hand to see Kyran's blood on it and gives himself a proud smug smile)

Okay so after this chapter the story should get a lot more interesting, my head is buzzing with ideas and annoyingly I only have two hands and limited free time to type it all! Aah, well I'm excited for the next few updates, once again I thank you for your kind feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca- I've been all over the place as I'm in the midst of exams and will be for a while now but I'll update as much as I can, I think this one is quite long so that should make up for it! Thank you so much for your reviews DwarfRunner, dpdp, houghtam and my mysterious Guest (I don't know whether it's the same person or multiple but thank you!) they keep me going! Also... I'm no doctor or an expert in military law so if this is a little off the mark forgive me.

Scene change- Following morning, SG1 are visiting Carter who's being checked in the infirmary by Frasier, they're updating her on the mission.

Carter: So she's okay?

Daniel: Yeah she's safe.

Carter: She never mentioned her uncle to me, if I knew I would have taken her straight there.

Daniel: Well apparently it was Kyran who convinced her to go back.

Carter: Ah. (she studies them to light bruising on them) What happened to you guys?

O'Neill: Oh had a bit of a wrestle around.

Carter: (doubts) With each other sir?

O'Neill: Yeah- well close enough. (she looks at him confused, he looks away)

Daniel: So hows everything going with all… this?

Carter: Well they're still searching for evidence that doesn't exist, I guess it's only a matter of time. I've been trying to find a way to get rid of the allegation but it's hard as it's my word against theirs. Major Davis came to talk to me about it, he said the longer it goes on for the more attention it's receiving, the NID are now very intrigued and apparently Senator Kinsey is more than happy to get involved.

Daniel: Of course he is.

O'Neill: Kinsey is in the middle of his bullshit campaign, I doubt he'd come down unless he had to.

Carter: I think a member of this planet's front line team betraying Earth, let alone it being a member of SG1, is enough to motivate him to come. And once he is here he's hard to get rid off, so I've been working so hard to find a loophole or a way to prove myself innocent but I haven't found anything.

Daniel: Whether Kinsey comes tomorrow or in a months time you're going to come out as innocent. We've been doing everything we can but like you said, there's no witness to prove you innocent- and in all reality none to call you guilty.

Carter: Yeah, and as much as I appreciate your help, SG1 won't be held off going on missions for much longer, no matter who's at stake.

O'Neill: Yeah, Hammond mentioned today that soon SG1 are going to have to get back into 'real active duty'.

Carter: And I understand that Sir.

Daniel: It won't be the same, but you're going to get out of this.

Carter: (subtly raises her eyebrows disbelieving what Daniel says) When's your first mission?

Daniel: Tomorrow, we're going to check out those abandoned ancient Goa'uld ruins your dad mentioned to us the other week.

O'Neill: (rolls his eyes at Daniel) Yeah don't worry Carter you're not _exactly_ missing out on anything. (she smiles, Janet walks over with a chart in her hand)

Frasier: You know you three have probably been in here more than I have over the past few days, I hope you're this eager to be here on your future post-mission checkups.

O'Neill: Well it's not a bad place when needles aren't being stuck into you left, right and centre, however it could do with a bit more colour on the walls.

Frasier: Not much I can do about that Colonel, but do I need to whip out a needle for you three to allow me to check on my patient? Unless she doesn't mind you being here. (They look at Sam for approval she avoids eye contact looking down at her lap)

Carter: I- ah-

O'Neill: We'll be outside if you need us. (they walk out)

Frasier: (To Sam) Right let's take a look shall we. (Janet removes Carter's top so she's sat in her BDU trousers and her military standard issue black sports bra that is a size too big because Janet didn't want anything too tight on her so her skin could heal easily. The cuts look less infected however the bruising seems to be a darker shade of purple. Janet sighs and goes over to look at her back, it's in the same condition as her front, she applies ointment and cleanses the wounds, then reapplies her bandages.)

Sam is about to walk out to her team after her check up with Frasier, Teal'c is stood by the door, Jack is lent against the wall fiddling with his BDU top and Daniel is pacing around mumbling translations to himself.

O'Neill: (To Teal'c) You'd think if he spent as much time doing real exercise as he does rambling onto himself he might actually be fit enough for the team. (Teal'c smiles, Daniel turns around)

Teal'c: Indeed.

Daniel: Hey, I can hear you!

O'Neill: Good, take note of it.

Daniel: Well-wo- well if you spent as much time studying as you do… (thinks to himself puzzled) Jack what do you actually do while we all work?

O'Neill: I do work!

Daniel: (laughs and spits in disbelief) You do not.

O'Neill: I do too.

Daniel: Not.

O'Neill: Do. (Sam comes to the door, she freezes and smiles sympathetically at Teal'c)

Daniel: Not.

O'Neill: Do.

Daniel: Not.

Carter: If I- (Jack and Daniel jump at Sam's voice, they didn't realise she was there), oh sorry.

O'Neill: No worries, just Daniel being- well Daniel. All done in there?

Carter: Yeah I'm good to go.

Teal'c: Where do you wish us to accompany you to?

Carter: Well this time round Janet hadn't told me not to do exercise so whether she forgot to or not I'd like to take the opportunity to go down the gym for a bit, doing nothing is beginning to really irritate me and the General has confirmed the gym to be one of the few places I can be in. (They nod and walk off)

O'Neill: (turns and gives a mischievous grin to Daniel) Off to the gym Danny-boy.

Daniel: I am actually gonna go to my office.

O'Neill: (mockingly) Oh of course you are.

Daniel: Well unlike some, I happen to have some work to do.

Jack, Teal'c and Sam exit at level 21 and enter the gym. O'Neill and Teal'c are using the weights, observing Carter beating the punching bag with weak force, they pair glance at each other concerned. She then wonders off to a mat and sits down, obviously in a lot of pain, and attempts to do a crunch. Teal'c drops the weight and goes to her side to assist her, after doing 3 she screams out in pain, Jack stops his and rushes over to them, she's leaning into Teal'c exhausted.

O'Neill: Carter you okay?

Carter: (swallows, she rapidly blinks to remove any sign of tears and clears her throat) I'm fine sir.

Teal'c: You are not fine Major Carter, I do not believe your health is adequate enough to perform these exercises. You should rest.

Carter: Teal'c I'm okay, I just need to carry on and it'll get easier.

O'Neill: (Knelt next to Teal'c whom Sam is still leaning into) Carter stop, Teal'c is right.

Carter: (she sits up and runs her hand through her head, she is trying to act like she's cable) Sir, I need to keep my fitness up for when I'm allowed back onto SG1.

O'Neill: (he places his hand on her shoulder and stokes her arm) And that will happen. We don't know how well you're recovering, only you and the doc seem to know all the details right now. But from what I saw only three days ago you should be- (she looks down ashamed, he narrows his eyes feeling guilty) ah you know what taking you down here was a big mistake, lets go back up and-

Carter: No! Sorry. I mean, sir this is something I need to do.

O'Neill: Carter you have nothing to prove, to anybody. Cut yourself some slack. (Daniel wanders in, he's in his gym wear he sees the huddled team on the mat and runs over)

Daniel: What's up guys?

O'Neill: (rolls his eyes) Daniel has anyone ever told you that you have the worst timing?

Daniel: Yes, you have, on a number of occasions.

O'Neill: You really are… something.

Daniel: (ignoring Jack) Sam you okay?

Carter: Yeah fine, have you finished your translations already?

Daniel: No, but I figured coming down here would shut up Jack for a while- he thinks I don't exercise.

O'Neill: It's because you don't.

Daniel: I do.

O'Neill: You don'-

Carter: (fed up) Oh not again. (Teal'c smiles)

O'Neill: (Smiles at her) Let's get you back.

Carter: Sir just another half hour, please. I have nothing to do!

O'Neill: Well do something that doesn't get you hurt, like writing that mission report maybe.

Carter: This hurts less than writing that will.

O'Neill: I didn't mean it like that.

Carter: I know sir.

O'Neill: (quietly to her) You know you're going to have to get it all down eventually. (normal tones again) FIVE minutes. I'm going to shower and change, I expect to see you ready when I see you next.

Carter: (grateful) Thank you sir. (he nods at her and walks off not breaking eye contact with her, Teal'c follows, O'Neill asks him to keep an eye on her and he agrees. He stands to the side of the gym watching Daniel and Sam walk over to the cross-trainer)

Carter: So what really happened?

Daniel: What?

Carter: (signals the cut on his face) 'a wrestle'?

Daniel: Ah yes…

Carter: So what happened Daniel? (she gets on the cross trainer, he stands next to her making sure she's on and able)

Daniel: You know, it wasn't actually us who initiated it. We were attacked by Kyran and some men.

Carter: What?

Daniel: Yeah I took on one, Teal'c and Jack shared 4, but then Jack kept one guy to himself.

Carter: It doesn't take a genius to guess that was Kyran.

Daniel: (Proudly smiles) It was good.

Carter: Was Colonel O'Neill okay? and what did he do to Kyran?

Daniel: Only got a little injured, Kyran got it worse. He got in some punches in on your behalf, I've seen Jack fight countless times but I've never seen… (pauses)

Carter: Never seen what?

Daniel: (small smile to himself) Sam, you do know… you're important to him… Jack… cares- (quickly adds on) along with me and Teal'c.

Carter: (hides her smile, carefully with her words she continues) We're a close knit team yeah, I mean we've faced so much together.

Daniel: You know what I mean. (she blushes) Let's just say you could see that in the fight.

Carter: What do you mean?

Daniel: He was fighting for you. It wasn't the aggression, it was the look he had. (he looks at Sam and smiles) Anyway, you should have seen it, he kicked his ass big time.

Carter: (laughs) As long as you three are okay. What injuries did Kyran- (slips and hits her head on the handle) Ah, crap.

Daniel: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Carter: Yes I'm sure.

Daniel: You don't have to always put on your brave front, I know you know that we're aware when you're not okay, but you can just say it out loud.

Carter: I like to be fine Daniel.

Daniel: I know, but you don't always have to be. (She smiles at him and squeezes his hand)

Scene change- early the following morning. SG3 are in the locker room, Wade is the first out the shower, he dries off, opens his locker and gets dressed. He looks at his watch, then sits down on the bench to put his socks on and tie his boots up. Lieutenant Myer comes out the shower and gets dressed he trips over the towel and lands opposite an open locker, he peeks inside and is shocked. He then looks up at the name to read 'CARTER'.

Myer: Sir…

Wade: (Facing the other way on the other side of the room, he turns around irritated) What Lieutenant?

Myer: You might wanna check this out.

Wade: What is it- (walks over) Who's locker are you looking into?!

Myer: Sir it was left open. (Wade looks at the name and then back at his lieutenant appalled)

Wade: Do you realise how much trouble you would get into if someone found out you were going through Major Carter's possessions?

Myer: I wasn't, I was actually going to close the locker but something caught my eye. I haven't looked at it properly because if it's what I think it is then…

Wade: Then what?

Myer: Take a look for yourself sir.

Wade: (opens the locker and crouches down to look inside, he looks back up at Myer) Oh shit.

Myer: So it's what I think it is?

Wade: Yeah, that's Goa'uld communication device alright.

Myer: What we going to do?

Wade: What it's our duty to do.

Next scene- Myers had summoned Hammond to the locker room, they are all stood around Carter's locker. Wade and Hammond are in mid conversation, Hammond looking absolutely bewildered.

Hammond: Are you sure this item was found in Major Carter's locker?

Wade: Yes sir, and the security cameras can prove that too.

Hammond: (takes a deep breath) What the hell were you thinking?!

Wade: Sir?

Hammond: Looking through one of my officers personal possessions!

Wade: Lieutenant Myer accidentally stumbled across it open and he then called me over after a glimpse of the device unsure of what it was.

Hammond: And you are certain that is a Goa'uld communication devise?

Wade: Yes sir.

Hammond: You know Major Carter deals with these technologies daily it could just be one she was working on.

Wade: With all due respect sir I think that's a little naive, Major Carter would never place a piece of technology she was working on into her locker. And even if she did, why this device. (Hammond sighs and theres a minute of silence, both staring at the devise). Sir this is evidence, and it's right under your nose.

Hammond: This is my command Major, not yours. I want two SFs and we will go and see Major Carter immediately.

They arrive at Carter's personal quarters, the SF's bang on her door.

Hammond: Major Carter open the door. (The door instantly opens)

Carter: (stands at attention while looking perplexed) Sir!

Hammond: Major, I have a question to ask you. Have you at any point in time ever misplaced or knowing placed a piece of technology you have worked on with your personal items without my permission?

Carter: No sir.

Hammond: (gives her a sorrowful look then straightens up) Then I regretfully place you under arrest for aiding the enemy and treason. (The guards cuff her with bands behind her back, she is completely shocked. She is escorted to level 16 and put into a holding cell) You are to be removed from SG1 effective immediately.

Carter: Sir, I don't understand?

Hammond: A Goa'uld communication device was discovered with your personal possessions in your locker.

Carter: My locker? Who was looking in my locker?

Hammond: You hadn't locked it the last time you went into it obviously, Major Wade and Lieutenant Myer accidentally stumbled across it this morning.

Carter: Sir, you can't honestly believe that's mine!

Hammond: The evidence says otherwise, my eyes don't deceive me Major. I don't take this matter lightly you know. You will remain here until you are transferred for your court martial.

Carter: Sir please- (They exit, the cell is locked) General! Somebody open this up that wasn't mine! (she kicks the floor and shakes the cell. Her hands run through her hair and her hands begin to shake and she frantically paces.)

Scene change- Daniel and Teal'c are in Daniel's office, collecting up piles of books ready for the mission.

Daniel: Teal'c would you mind finding my journal? (Teal'c glances at the table covered in Daniel's then looks back at Daniel raising an eyebrow)

Teal'c: Are these not sufficient enough Daniel Jackson?

Daniel: No, they are and we'll need them. I need the one we used for the translation of tablet we found at P4X 901, I think one or two of the symbols matched or are very similar from what the MALP telemetry showed us.

(Jack enters)

O'Neill: (sighs) Daniel, how about packing the night before? Or do you take pride in making us late to everything?

Daniel: I just need one more journal and them I'm good.

O'Neill: We're supposed to be getting geared up right now, do you really need another one you seem to have quite the collection there.

Daniel: (stressed while searching his desk) Yes Jack I need it and it'd be faster if you gave us a hand!

(Sergeant Harriman enters slightly exhausted)

Harriman: (urgently) Colonel O'Neill! We have a situation.

O'Neill: (SG1 all look at him puzzled) What's the problem Walter?

Harriman: Major Carter has just been arrested for aiding the enemy and treason.

O'Neill: What?! (Teal'c takes two steps towards Walter intrigued)

Daniel: That's no- how?!

O'Neill: Under who's orders?

Harriman: The General's.

Teal'c: How is this possible without sufficient evidence?

Harriman: This morning a Goa'uld communication device was found in her locker.

All 3: What?!

O'Neill: That's impossible. And as the second in command for the base, let alone being her CO, I should have been apart of the decision.

Harriman: (unsure) Well… (he coughs to clear his throat) General Hammond requested that you and SG1 to go and see him now.

O'Neill: You're damn right we will.

Scene change- SG1 storm into Hammond's office. Harriman follows apologetically behind.

O'Neill: General?

Hammond: Take a seat, we need to talk.

Rebecca: Oh how mean of me to finish this chapter like this! I haven't edited it yet because I just wanted to get something up for you all, I'll edit it later. There's more to come so let me know what you think and stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the delayed update and that this may not be so good- please dont be disappointed! I'm revising 24/7 for my exams but after 26th May I'll be updating like there's no tomorrow don't you worry. But until then I could publish at any given time, It's whenever I have a minute to write you see. Thank you soooo much for the reviews that bring joy to my day, especially to DwarfRunner, dpdp, houghtam and jean d'arc! Enjoy, it's short and sweet.

O'Neill: (hectically) Sir! They were going through Carter's stuff!? Surely they're breaking some sort of rule like… I don't know- invasion of privacy!

Hammond: Colonel please calm down, I understand this situation is difficult to comprehend and this reaction is exactly why I did not inform you of it straight away.

O'Neill: I am second in command of this base, and Carter is a member of my team I should have been informed right away!

Daniel: You don't know the device is hers do you?

Hammond: (offended) Dr Jackson, if I didn't think the device was the Major's I wouldn't have put a woman I've known her whole life in a holding cell would I?

Daniel: Then why didn't you tell Jack- or anyone- about it?

Hammond: Because I wanted to be certain. This is a sensitive matter.

O'Neill: (annoyed) Why'd you let God damn Wade be apart of it but not me?

Hammond: (bluntly) He was present when the device was found.

O'Neill: Sir, I could have gotten Carter out of this mess.

Hammond: Jack, the evidence against her is building up.

O'Neill: (Shouts almost pleading) But she's INNOCENT!

Hammond: (Scans the room then looks back at Jack) And this is why I didn't get you involved.

O'Neill: (confused) Wha- what is why?

Hammond: You're too emotionally involved. (Daniel looks at Jack then at Teal'c then at the ground. Jack turns round to check on his teammates and he could tell they were looking at him and had quickly faced the ground. He looks back at the General gobsmacked)

O'Neill: (tensing his jaw) I'm… too… what?

Daniel: (awkwardly) Um sorry, I think this isn't really going anywhere so I would like to go and check on Sam to see how she's doing.

Hammond: That's fine, you're dismissed.

Teal'c: With your permission General Hammond, I too would like to visit Major Carter.

Hammond: Go ahead. (Teal'c exits) And yes, you are. (Jack opens his mouth to argue) And Colonel, it's understandable, she's a valuable member of your team.

O'Neill: I've had Carter's life in my hands a lot- far too many times to my liking- and each time, well look she's still alive to tell the tale. Although now she may be wishing otherwise.

Hammond: Yes, you have been responsible for her well-being a lot over the past few years, but every time I've seen what it does to you. Off the record, I know you have a lot of _concern_ for her, whenever something bad happens to her I can see the way it impacts on you. You go to extremes in your head, I can see you trying to rationalise every word so you don't give anything away, but I didn't get into my position by believing the words that come out of people's mouths.

O'Neill: Sir, I'd do the same for Daniel or Teal'c, we're a close team.

Hammond: (Smirks and shakes his head) Tell yourself that, but don't go trying to fool the rest of us.

O'Neill: I still would have liked to have known she was being arrested.

Hammond: I know, and looking back on it maybe I could have told you but I couldn't take the chance that you or another member of your team would do something erratic.

O'Neill: You know we never would sir, we're only looking out for her.

Hammond: Yes I know that, but Colonel there is nothing you can do.

O'Neill: She didn't do it!

Hammond: I believe you, well I really want to. This situation is very difficult, I know Major Carter would never imagine betraying us but evidence says otherwise. (Looks down and gives a fond smile) Hell, as a kid she'd never even tell on her brother if he took the last of the cookies that Jacob kept for his coffee.

O'Neill: Is there anything… you could do?

Hammond: (offended) You don't think I've tried? Not only have I had an unearthly amount of lack of sleep trying to get the case of her back, now this new found evidence is about there's no way around it! Jack, I get you care about her, but you are not the only one and you need to understand that. Daniel and Teal'c are just as concerned for her as you are. So go down there and show your support, then use your time to help her win this case because if she doesn't then God knows what'll happen.

O'Neill: Yeah, I'll probably go check on her.

Scene change- O'Neill arrives at level 16, Daniel is just exiting Carter's cell, he looks disturbed.

Daniel: (very hollow) Jack give her a minute.

O'Neill: What, why?

Daniel: She wants a moment alone, she was quite upset in there.

O'Neill: (looks down at ground then back at him) Where's Teal'c?

Daniel: He actually went in first, he only left a few minutes ago someone needed me to translate something but it was the Goa'uld script we were working on so he said he's go. That was about three seconds before Sam lost it.

O'Neill: Crap, is she alright now?

Daniel: Probably not.

O'Neill: I'm going in anyways. (He and Daniel nod at each other and the guards open the door to Sam's cell, she's pacing around. She's obviously just been crying but she's putting on a brave front, its only the look in her eyes that give her away, her hair is messy to show she's been running her hands through it and her hands are a little shaky. She's startled when he walks in) Hey, sorry didn't mean to interrupt.

Carter: (croaky voice to show she's just put herself together but she sounds firm) No, sir it's fine.

O'Neill: So I came to let you know that there's pie for lunch today, rumour has it it's real meat.

Carter: Oh wow, what a treat sir.

O'Neill: Yeah isn't it just. (itches his head) Nice place you got here.

Carter: (smiles) Thanks sir.

O'Neill: Could use with some colour on the wall if you ask me, maybe a blue.

Carter: (uncertain) Blue?

O'Neill: You're right, maybe a yellow.

Carter: That could work sir.

O'Neill: Bulbs are a little dull too, might wanna change those, also maybe a lampshade.

Carter: Got any recommendations?

O'Neill: You'd be surprised what you get with your everyday Walmart.

Carter: Sir I never pictured you as a Walmart guy.

O'Neill: Yeah I'm not. (she smiles and he gives an acknowledging nod) So, how you holding up?

Carter: Yeah I'm fine sir.

O'Neill: Call me crazy but I'm not convinced of that.

Carter: The situation sucks sir.

O'Neill: Tell me about it.

Carter: (pacing to herself) I just… I swear on my life I do not have a Goa'uld communication decide sir! I would never do such a thing and I don't know why nobody is believing me-

O'Neill: I believe you Carter. (she doesn't acknowledge he's said anything and continues rambling)

Carter: My track record is perfect-well mostly perfect I mean going against orders to save the planet a few times has happened but otherwise I've done nothing wrong. In fact some people call me uptight when it comes to orders, I don't disobey them let a lone betray my planet-

O'Neill: Carter, I believe you. (she doesn't listen to him again)

Carter: I don't know how that device got into my locker sir because it wasn't me! When I was on that planet, whenever I wasn't being beaten by some misogynistic ass, I was trying to find out who the infiltrator was not expect to be accused of being the person myself! I honestly don't know what to do, someone is out for me or something, I don't understand why this is happening I mean I hoped I'd be believed, but I guess this 'evidence'-

O'Neill: Carter! (she jumps and looks at him eyes wide open) I believe you. (she exhales and gives a small smile)  
Carter: You do?

O'Neill: Always. (She gives a slight smile full of sincerity and her eyes tear up) You do know, it's okay to get worked up every once in a while, I mean Carter you are still human.

Carter: (smirks) If I cry like some irrational little girl people will certainly think less of me.

O'Neill: Carter, you're braver than anybody else on this base.

Carter: (Tears in her eyes, almost a whisper) Sir, what am I going to do to…

O'Neill: (walks towards her so they're a foot apart) Hey, you've got nothing to worry about. We're all gonna be working our asses off for you.

Carter: But what if it's not enough.

O'Neill: One way or another I'll ensure you get out of this. (She frowns unsure) Just now I was with Hammond and he said a few things, one of them is how I go to extremes for you. Carter, (takes a step forward) I- (looks down at her, she's looking at the ground) Do you remember the Za'tarc test, (she looks up her eyes swelled with tears ready to escape) what I said still stands and will always stand. I would rather die myself than lose you- or let anything happen to you. (locked eye contact) And do you know why that is?

Carter: (chokes on a tear, still maintaining eye contact) Because you care about me.

O'Neill: (smiles) A lot more than I'm supposed to.

(she's about to burst into tears) Come here. (he pulls her into his arms and she cries, he holds her tightly and then she pulls away looking up at him)

Carter: Sir, I never say this but… I'm scared.

O'Neill: Hey, of course you are. but I've got you. (she leans her head into him and quietly sobs, he places a kiss on the top of her head)

Until next time X (also if there's any errors sorry I'm extremely sleep deprived so that's why as it's early hours AM here in the UK)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait, by the end of next week I'll be far more regular! Thank you for all your amazing reviews, you're all great! And thank you for wishing me luck in my exams, I need it haha! I hope you enjoy this chapter , let me know what you think :) I'll upload again soon!

A few days have passed. Jack arrives at Daniel's office and sits opposite him, opening up Carter's laptop while Daniel is looking through footage, with open books scattered around him.

O'Neill: (looking at all Daniel's Goa'uld dialect books and scraps of translations) You know you'd think for someone who has one of their closest friends locked up that they wouldn't get distracted by wishy washy crap.

Daniel: I took a 5 minute break. Since when did you decode Sam's laptop?

O'Neill: Well you know… Took me a few hours but I eventually got it.

Daniel: (rolls his eyes) You went and asked her didn't you?

O'Neill: Yep.

Daniel: Did she give it to you straight away?

O'Neill: Why wouldn't she, I'm not trying to convict her of anything- and plus, I am her CO.

Daniel: Her mood has significantly changed over the past week I'd say, I mean she was pretty upset when she was first put away, now she's upbeat every time I go in there.

O'Neill: Well you know Carter, tough as a nut.

Daniel: Yeah… or she's just putting on an act for us. (O'Neill and him look at each other during the pause, Daniel looks away and changes the subject) so Jack, do you even know what you're looking for?

O'Neill: Well I'm just browsing around to find nothing and then to prove Carter did nothing. This- I- (pressing on random documents and looking confused at the content of each of them) I- Um, yeah not much here… What about your, what is that, footage?

Daniel: Yeah Hammond gave me footage of the cameras that are on the hallway that the locker room is on, there's nothing really to see though, well there is, but she went in there every day so how am I supposed to catch when?

O'Neill: (sarcastically) Maybe try the mornings?

Daniel: (sarcastically) wow thanks, I wouldn't have thought of that. No I mean, I started yesterday looking, I've gone a month back to see if I can get anything. But if Sam was to do it surely she would have gone in at another time of the day I mean-

O'Neill: (talking over Daniel) I think you're missing the point here, think we're meant to be trying to find out who really is the snake.

Daniel: I'm surprised Sam was blamed, she's not done wrong to anyone on the base. (Teal'c enters)

Hey Teal'c. (Teal'c acknowledges them with a nod)

O'Neill: How was Carter?

Teal'c: Major Carter was fine. We began discussing the situation and theories of whom may be responsible for her situation.

O'Neill: Any good ideas?

Teal'c: One that may be of interest.

O'Neill: Go on.

Teal'c: Towards the end of our time Major Carter began to recall the events to herself, pacing, then she began to become irritated with the idea that Major Wade was always supporting Hammond in the idea of convicting her and also present when she was arrested. I then questioned her on what Major Wade's intentions may be and she paused and concluded that she believes it is Major Wade who has planted the evidence, however she is unsure why.

Daniel: Why would Wade do such a thing?

Teal'c: I do not know.

O'Neill: You know he's been a real ass about this situation. (thinks for a moment) I see where Carter is coming from, from the original blame to finding the evidence Wade seems to be constantly around. It has to be him. Daniel instead of looking for Carter on that footage look for Wade. (Daniel nods) That son-of-a-bitch.

Jack in Hammond's office, mid conversation.

O'Neill: But sir! I don't see why SG1 should do this, it's pointless and it's not even my full team and I don't wanna do a mission without Carter.

Hammond: By going to the Tok'ra, all you are doing is finishing the arrangements for the mission to P8X 762 and then I'd quite like you to do me a favour Colonel.

O'Neill: Anything sir.

Hammond: I've not had a chance to enclose much details to Jacob about Major Carter's situation, all he knows is there is a predicament of whether she is passing on information to the Goa'uld. He's just got back from one of his missions yesterday so I'd like you to fully inform him on what's happened to his daughter.

O'Neill: Of course. But, boy he's gonna be pissed.

Hammond: Yeah. Just make sure he knows nothing is for certain yet.

O'Neill: (nods) When do we head out?

Hammond: In two hours.

O'Neill: What about our little Carter project?

Hammond: You aren't the only ones on the base trying to prove of Major Carter's innocence. You'll be back in 24 hours, by doing this mission it shows that we can move on from this and will hopefully draw less attention to the situation than already. Have you been to check up on her recently?

O'Neill: Not as much, I go when there's a spare moment but it seems she's always being drilled by someone, especially the NID.

Hammond: Yes, she's keeping up her good spirits though, letting them know she's not worried because she's innocent, I can't imagine what's going on inside her head I mean she most certainly has habit of overthinking. (chuckles)

O'Neill: I'm sure she's fine sir. (not sure but tries to convince the General)

Few hours later, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack walking up the ramp, The General wishes them "God speed" and the Stargate closes.

Scene change- In Sam's cell, she's pacing around talking to herself.

Carter: Okay, this is not weird. This is not weird. I'm totally fine with SG1 going on missions without me because I'm in here, especially to see my dad. I mean why should it bother me that they're going to get to see my dad and I- Oh crap. They're seeing my dad. Does he know? If he knows he's be livid, either at me or at the fact in stuck in this mess? Oh I'm not sure. (stops and then continues) I mean we have a good relationship so surely he'd know I would never do such a thing. I can't believe I'm being blamed for this it is so insulting! I mean it's really getting to me, and I've cried a lot more than I usually do, it's nice the guys were okay about it. Oh Go- Oh no. I've cried on my commanding officer twice this week. (sits on the bed, runs her hands through her hair and cringes in embarrassment) I've come so far, Daniel and Teal'c have seen me shed the occasional tear but hell, now my commanding officer is going to see me as some childish wimp. Commanding officer what am I on about this is Colonel O'Neill. He respects me. I mean yeah he does- anything more? Oh that's just a complicated- no what am I, 13? (stands up and begins to pace again) stop talking about him like he's some crush I have more important matter like does he still think of me in the same way? Oh crap no, Sam seriously snap out of it. Okay from the top. When I'm on that delightful planet with (shivers) Kyran, Wade does me the honours of blaming me for what is happening. Then SG1 try and trick me… I don't know why they did that. But they were ordered to. They can't disobey the General's orders. So then I pee, and that gets twisted into me communicating with the Goa'uld- I mean I don't think I peed for that long but fair enough. So I'm under house arrest- base arrest, and then evidence is found in my locker. Now how is God's name did that get there? I was there earlier that morning now remember, come on Sam. Had a shower, opened up my locker and Im fully dressed, now what was inside. (closes her eyes and comes to a halt) Hung up in front of me is my leather jacket and fallen onto the floor of the locker is my white t-shirt and light blue jeans that are sitting on my boots. I have a spare pair of BDUs- that actually have been there far too long- focus! I remember picking up the top and jeans to go and put in my quarters. On the shelf above this is my tin box filled with personal items and can of deodorant. On the door there's a picture of the team, Janet and Cassie that was taken on Cassie's 13th, the same picture that I have in my top drawer with other personal photos in my quarters and that's in my living room, below that is a photo of me and my dad on the day I graduated from the Air Force academy. I then have a 'well done' sticker Colonel O'Neill stuck on a drawing of a stick woman that is crossed out that he gave me after the whole Hathor incident (chuckles) oh dear. And that's it for my door, can't go giving everything away like Daniel's which is plastered with everything he cares about. Then back into the locker on the floor, my boots and… I think a book…. and…. come on was it there… ah…

(Walter enters opening the door loudly and it startles Carter into a jump, she's confused by his presence) Oh um, Walter, what are you doing here?

Harriman: I just thought I'd let you know Senator Kinsey is currently in the General's office.

Carter: (concerned) Why?

Harriman: He wants to pay you a visit and the General isn't pleased that he turned up uninvited.

Carter: Yeah, neither am I.

Harriman: (pause) Well, I hope you're holding up okay.

Carter: Yeah I'm fine, thanks.

Harriman: I better get back to- well the gate.

Carter: Yeah of course, thanks for the heads up. (he nods and exits the room). Okay not what I was expecting, I mean I was expecting him at some point but I thought he'd save tormenting me for trial.

(door opens, Hammond comes in looking annoyed but apologetic at Sam and Kinsey plus two men following him enter too)

Hammond: Major Carter, I'm afraid Senator Kinsey would like to speak with you.

Kinsey: Are you going to supervise me General?

Hammond: Yes, I am.

Kinsey: Well I'd prefer it if you didn't, so please leave.

Hammond: Well I'd prefer it if you weren't on my base, so please leave.

Carter: Sir it's okay. (He looks at her and she gives a smile smile, he sighs and then nods, exiting the room) What do you want Kinsey?

Kinsey: It seems Colonel O'Neill's manners have rubbed off on you. Hello Major Carter, how are you holding up?

Carter: Real peachy.

Kinsey: (smirks and looks round to the two government officials behind him) You'd think it was the Colonel in the room. (they smile in appreciation of his comment,Carter rolls her eyes) Just in case you were wondering Major, these two men work for me, they have the clearance to be here so we don't need to hide anything in this room

Carter: I figured they had clearance considering they even made it on to the base.

Kinsey: Cut the attitude Major.

Carter: (sarcastically) So what brings you here senator?

Kinsey: Well once I heard that a member of the oh so honourable SG1 was betraying the organisation she'd risked everything for while defying my direct orders a few years ago, I just couldn't help but find a time to see it for myself.

Carter: Well, now you've seen me.

Kinsey: You're so proud behind those bars, quite ironic really. I expect you think you're going to get out of this one, well you won't. You've just topped my list on reasons why this organisation should not be in existence, getting rid of you will cause this organisation to crumble- as much as I hate to admit it- only because you designed everything. I mean someone could learn it and replace you but everyone here seems to worship the intelligent Samantha Carter, so once you're rid of this facility will fall apart bit by bit until the President sees the realistic side of things and finally closes it down once and for all. So what I'm really getting at Major is, you will not get out of this- because I'll make sure of it.

Carter: Ever heard of innocent until proven guilty? Right now I am innocent. And I will remain innocent because I have done nothing wrong. And as much as I appreciate your high opinion of me, this organisation is led by some incredible leaders, it will not 'crumble' in my absence.

Kinsey: Innocent or not Major, it doesn't matter to me.

Carter: Wow that should the heading on your campaign, you'd definitely get the votes.

Kinsey: I'm serious. If i was you I'd get used to a hard bed and a view of bars. (smirks at her) I'm done here. Have a good day Major Carter, enjoy your stay. (he exits. scene ends on her jaw clenched, she punches the air and then sits on her bed).

Scene change- SG1 and SG4on Tok'ra planet talking to Anise, Jacob and Marco, taking a break from their discussions.

Daniel: I think this is going to go really well.

Jacob:(to Daniel) If George allows it to be you guys rather then SG4 then it'd go really well.

Daniel: Yeah we'll see what we can do about that. Sorry that Sam couldn't come by the way.

Jacob: Yeah Hammond left me a really vague message about her giving information to the Goa'uld, what is with that? But I don't think I understood it right.

Daniel: Um, well you kinda did but-

Jacob: What?!

O'Neill: Daniel go check in with Hammond. Hey Jacob, could I have a minute. (follows him into a room away from the others) I need to enlighten you on what's happening with Carter. (He explains everything to Jacob, scene skips ahead a few minutes, Jacob is shocked and angry)

Jacob: What?! And there's no idea who had put my little girl in that position?

O'Neill: No, no evidence. we have a speculation but we haven't even approached Hammond with it yet.

Jacob: Who?

O'Neill: Major Wade.

Jacob: Oh the son a bitch that got her into this mess in the first place, yeah thats a good place to start. What can I do to help?

O'Neill: Unfortunately, nothing. We don't even know what we're doing, we're just doing something in the hopes that evidence will pop up.

Jacob: Well I wanna go back with you and see how she is. How's she holding up?

O'Neill: Yeah, she's fine.

Jacob: Honestly.

O'Neill: Honestly who knows, it's obviously getting to her I mean she was being knocked around by some good-for-nothing loser then comes back home and is put under arrest. She is upset but she's now back to her old habits of hiding it.

Jacob: I wanna meet that Kyran and-

O'Neill: Already done it.

Jacob: I was gonna say beat the crap out of him.

O'Neill: Yeah, and thats what I did. (Jacob grins and pats Jack on the back)

Jacob: Thanks Jack.

O'Neill: I'd do it anyway of the week Jacob.

Jacob: I'll have to let the Tok'ra know that I'm coming back with you and then- (Daniel enters)

Daniel: Hey, sorry for interrupting.

O'Neill: No you're not.

Daniel: Right, well yeah so I was just checking in with Hammond and guess who's decided to pay Sam a visit?

O'Neill: Who?

Daniel: Kinsey.

O'Neill: What!?And he spoke to Carter?

Daniel: Yeah, well I don't know too much as while I was filling Hammond in, Kinsey pops up and tells me he's had some words with Sam, and the General looked pissed.

O'Neill: I'm pissed.

Jacob: Woah-wait a second. Kinsey as in Senator Kinsey?

O'Neill: That's the one.

Jacob: What's his problem.

Daniel: No idea, but I don't like the fact he's there.

O'Neill: Neither.

Scene change- Back on earth, very late that evening, General Hammond goes in to check on Sam. She stands as he walks in, he tells her to be at ease.

Carter: Sir.

Hammond: Major, I'd like to apologise for the senator earlier.

Carter: Nothing to apologise for General, we knew he'd come at some point.

Hammond: I heard he came and visited you again?

Carter: Yeah. Without his two sidekicks.

Hammond: What did he want?

Carter: Basically that I will go to prison. Then gave a little anecdote of a female officer that once went to prison and what the guards did to her, that it was ironic because she was- was intelligent, yet killed herself. Then continued to say that SG1 can't save me, you know.

Hammond: That man is full of shit. You will not go to prison trust me on that one.

Carter: (forces a smile) Thank you sir.

Hammond: Get some rest. Good night Sam.

Carter: Good night sir.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you dpdp for your loyal reviews and the rest of you, it always makes my day! I've got a lot more time on my hands now so expect faster updates! Enjoy :)

The next morning Hammond is walking through the briefing room and sees a very anxious looking Captain Rogers who works on both SG3 and SG6. Hammond confused comes to a halt before him.

Hammond: Good morning Captain, how may I help you?

Rogers: (nervously) Sir, I (pauses to think) have something to talk to you about.

Hammond: Well come on in. (They both sit down in his office) Now, whats bothering you?

Rogers: It has come to my attention that Major Carter is currently being held for being the member of the base that has been communicating with the Goa'uld? (Hammond nods) Well, it wasn't her.

Hammond: (taken back) Well, we are working on that. Do you have any idea of who it may be?

Rogers: Yes sir I do.

Hammond: And?

Rogers: (nervously) Me.

Hammond: What?! Son do you know what you're saying? Evidence was found in Major Carter's locker-

Rogers: (unsure) Yes, I put it there.

Hammond: This does not make any sense.

Rogers: But sir, I've confessed.

Hammond: (confused) That you have. (sighs and calls for guards, to guards) I want Major Carter released immediately and tell her to go home and take the day off to rest- something she hasn't been doing. I want Captain Rogers placed into holding cell Delta 2 and nobody is to see him until I come down is that understood?

Guards: Yes sir. (Take away Rogers)

Guards arrive at level 16 and place Rogers into a cell. They then release Major Carter and she's completely confused.

Carter: What's going on?

SF 1: You're being released ma'am.

Carter: (surprised) what?! Why?-How?

SF 1: Somebody has come forward and taken full responsibility, General Hammond is currently clearing all charges from your name, you're free to go home.

SF 2: The general orders that you take the day off to rest.

Carter: This doesn't make sense? I've been locked up for a week and then someone takes the blame and I'm ordered to go straight home?

SF 1: Ma'am we're just following orders.

Carter: Yeah I get that. (confused) Thank you.

Carter makes her way to her car, she drives home and then gets out of her car and opens her front door, all the sudden she is jumped. Her bag slides across the floor and she fights back but her attacker holds her down firmly hitting her into the floor, she gives in for a few seconds taking the beating to regain energy then kicks up at her attacker and he falls to the ground. For about five minutes they're physically fighting, Carter runs and slaps the light switch on so she can see who's attacking her as she's at the wall he pins her against it and turns her to face him gripping her face tightly, she's being held in a position that she cannot escape. She looks up at the man and is shocked, hurt and totally confused.

Carter: Oh my Go- It is you.

Wade: You weren't supposed to put up such a fight Major.

Carter: What did you expect of me? What do you want from me?

Wade: A young captain has come forward and taken the blame for you.

Carter: For me? I haven't done anything. Who came forward?

Wade: Captain Rogers.

Carter: Who?

Wade: (laughs) Ha, you don't even know the boy poor who's done this for you.

Carter: I didn't- I don't understand?

Wade: Captain Rogers? You know, he is newly married, he has got twins that are 1 years old and his wife is pregnant again. Actually he has no support network because they're both only childs and both parents are deceased.

Carter: What's your point Wade?

Wade: Well a young man with everything to lose is taking the bullet for you.

Carter: Why? (wade doesn't answer) Why?! (Wade continues to stare at her ambiguously) You son of a bitch, you made him didn't you?

Wade: I may have persuaded him yes.

Carter: More like threatened. What do you think General Hammond is going to say about all this?

Wade: Your word against mine Major.

Carter: Why are you doing this? This set up, you got Captain Rogers to put himself on the line for me, why?

Wade: Because I know you, there's not a chance you'd let that boy lose everything so you'd be set free- especially as he's innocent.

Carter: (looks down and swallows knowing he's right) Why are you so adamant that I'm the person who's feeding the Goa'uld information?

Wade: (Smiles) Oh Sam, (winces at him using her first name) I know you didn't do it.

Carter: (Shocked) What?! Then why the hell have you implicated me in all of this? (He doesn't answer) Wade answer me. (He continues to just stare at her)

Wade: Just drop it.

Carter: (thinks for a moment) It's you isn't it. You're the one who's feeing the Goa'uld information, that's why you've been the one who's been there all the way in this. Using Captain Rogers against me will force me to accept the blame and then you'll be left alone.

Wade: Your word against mine.

Carter: I think they'll believe me.

Wade: What with all the evidence piled up against you? whether they believe it or not the proof says otherwise. Captain Rogers' family is suffering while we speak, I suggest you get yourself down there and confess your sins Major.

Carter: But it was you.

Wade: Rogers will be locked away, they're moving him in two hours. You can't say a word about my visit.

Carter: What do you think will happen Wade, it's gonna show up on me, and probably you.

Wade: Say you had an accident. (she looks away refusing) 198 Chestnut drive, is where Rogers lives, top left bedroom belongs to his children, the one opposite to him and his wife. I can just easily pay them a visit as I did you.

Carter: You wouldn't dare.

Wade: (raises an eyebrow) You want to test that?

Carter: (her jaw clenches, she's very angry) Fine I'll go. (he lets go of her and she shoves him to the ground) Get the hell out of my house! (He gets up and leaves slamming the door behind him)

She picks her stuff up and gets in her car to drive to the mountain.

Scene change- Carter has arrived at the General's office, she's tried to clean herself up but she has ripped open stitches, bruises and red marks scattered around her. She's in her green BDU's, she knocks and enters. Hammond stands up defensively.

Hammond: Major, what the hell has happened?

Carter: I went on a little walk and fell down some concrete stairs, I'm fine sir. But I need to talk to you about something.

Hammond: Take a seat.

Carter: Thank you. (reluctantly) Captain Rogers is innocent, I am the one giving the Goa'uld information.

Hammond: You don't seem to believe that.

Carter: No, no it's true sir, let him go and take me.

Hammond: I don't understand? You can't have done this Sam.

Carter: (tears inner eyes) I did it sir.

Hammond: What is going on? What's with all these confessions today?

Carter: I'm confessing to the crime that I have committed.

Hammond: Has this got anything to do with your newly found injuries?

Carter: No sir.

Hammond: Major Carter, me and you both know you did not do this there's no need to implicate yourself back into it.

Carter: Sir, I'm sorry. I'm taking full responsibility.

Hammond: You do realise what this means?

Carter: Yes.

Hammond: There is no escaping this now Major, you have made your final decision. (she is staring at the ground nervously and swallows, Hammond doesn't believe her but forces himself to follow protocol) Guards! (they enter) I want you to escort Major Carter back to her holding cell and I want Captain Rogers released. (Hammond and Carter maintain eye contact as she's leaves the room she seems sorrowful and Hammond is confused and hurt, he calls Walter and tells him to dial the gate up)

Scene change- SG1 rush through the gate confused.

O'Neill: (glad but confused) What's so urgent General that we were able to leave SG4 in charge of finishing negotiations?

Hammond: (seriously) Briefing in 15, be quick.


	15. Chapter 15

Scene change- SG1, apart from Carter, are sat at the briefing room table anticipating the General, he walks in with good look on his face and takes a seat.

Hammond: Thank you for coming back when requested.

O'Neill: You said it was very important, everything seems fine around here.

Hammond: Earlier today Major Carter was released from imprisonment and sent home.

Daniel & Jack: What? How?

Hammond: A young man named Captain Rogers came forward and accepted full responsibility for the crime. A little later Major Carter returns to my office confessing to be the one who is feeding the Goa'uld information. We have released Captain Rogers and have put Major Carter away again.

Daniel: What, why would she do that?

O'Neill: Carter is not the snake, now that I am certain of.

Hammond: I have no idea why. She didn't look like she believed a word she was saying, but she said it which made me obliged to act upon it.

Teal'c: It does not make sense why Major Carter would do such a thing.

Hammond: I know. Major Carter did look pretty rough I won't lie. I've bought you some time to get to the bottom of it by having her remain here for an extra 48 hours due to medical reasons. I won't keep you here much longer, just go and see what is going on here because I don't feel up to putting an innocent person away today. Dismissed.

SG1 make their way to Level 16, SFs open her door and they storm in.

O'Neill: Carter what the hell is going on?!

Daniel: (stops Jack) Sam what happened to your face and we- what happened?

Carter: I'm fine Daniel, and sir I'm sorry but I had to confess.

O'Neill: Confess to what? You didn't do anything!

Carter: Sir you have to trust me.

O'Neill: No you have to tell me whats going on. What happened to your face?

Carter: I ah, I fell down some stairs.

Daniel: You don't have stairs.

Carter: I was on a walk.

Daniel: Where?

Carter: (annoyed) Oh Daniel does it really matter?

Teal'c: It does matter because we are concerned for your wellbeing Major Carter.

Carter: I'm okay.

O'Neill: We heard you had some torn stitches, and no offence but you don't exactly look swell.

Carter: Sir-

Daniel: Sam give us something to go on, why are you doing this?

Carter: (desperately) Because I did it!

O'Neill: (raises his voice) No you didn't!

Carter: (regretful) Look, I know it's hard to hear but I have betrayed you all and I'm sorry, but I need to suffer the consequences.

Daniel: Why are you lying to us?

Carter: (begging) Oh please! Just believe me.

O'Neill: (shouting) Then tell me! Look me dead in the eye Carter and lie to me. (walks up to her, they have a few seconds eye contact, his anger soothes and her eyes water, she swallows and then speaks)

Carter: I did it.

O'Neill: Bullshit Carter. (turns around and walks out aggressively opening the door and then swinging it shut causing Sam to jump)

Daniel: You know Sam this isn't easy on anybody.

Carter: Yeah, must be real hard for you on the opposite side of these bars.

Daniel: Sam-

Carter: Look Daniel I'm sorry. You just have to trust me, I'm doing the right thing here.

Daniel: Well at least you understand what you're doing but we sure as hell don't. See you later, we're gonna try and find a way to prove you innocent whether you like it or not. (Daniel exits, Teal'c nods at Sam then follows him, she's left feeling guilty that she just lied to her friends)

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack are in Daniel's office.

Teal'c: It is most strange that Major Carter is now accepting blame for a crime she did not commit.

Daniel: Maybe someone said something to her?

O'Neill: Who? And what could someone say, she was so desperate to get out. Then as soon as Hammond gives her the green light she goes and turns herself in.

Teal'c: Perhaps she was approached during the time she had left the facility and the time in which she returned.

O'Neill: What before or after she 'fell down some stairs'?

Daniel: You think she's lying about that too?

O'Neill: (fed up) Don't even pretend like you believe her Daniel.

Daniel: No I don't, I just, I don't get why she's doing this. Someone must have got to her good.

O'Neill: She wouldn't do something because she got beat up that's for sure, they must have said something.

Daniel: But what?

O'Neill: If I knew that we wouldn't be discussing it!

Daniel: I know we can get through to Sam we just have to keep trying.

Teal'c: I will go and visit her.

O'Neill: Okay, let us know if you find out anything. (he nods and leaves) Who even is Captain Rogers anyways, why would he take the bullet for Carter?

Daniel: He's the one who was on SG3 when they accompanied us to P3X 564.

O'Neill: Where?

Daniel: The rocky planet where Sam got herself trapped in that cave.

O'Neill: Ohh yeah. Ah the kid with the blonde hair? The one who kept showing us pictures.

Daniel: Yeah and you then snapped at him and told him we weren't at a mothers meeting.

O'Neill: (defensive) what? we weren't!

Daniel: I don't get why he'd do it, like he doesn't even know Sam so why take the plunge for her

O'Neill: Maybe a crush.

Daniel: Are you having a laugh?

O'Neill: What? You never know.

Daniel: He's married with a family.

O'Neill: That hasn't stopped a lot of people. (awkward silence) Anyway, we need to talk to this Captain Rogers kid to find out why he came forward as a starting point to why Carter is now trying to convince the world she did a crime she didn't do. (Daniel nods)

Scene change- Teal'c is on his way to see Sam, he steps into the elevator and the only person inside of it is Wade.

Wade: Hey Teal'c.

Teal'c: (nods) Major Wade. You seem to have gained some bruises since we last spoke.

Wade: Ah yeah, wrestling match with Ferretti got a little out of hand.

Teal'c: I was unaware that Major Ferretti was a good wrestler.

Wade: (jokily) Yeah so was I! Where you off to now?

Teal'c: To visit Major Carter.

Wade: Oh. Yeah I heard she turned herself in willingly, I mean I know I thought it was her but I didn't truly believe it you know.

Teal'c: I am certain Major Carter did not do this and that she has been set up, we intend to investigate into the matter.

Wade: (taken back) Ah wow really. Well let me know if there's anything I can do.

Teal'c: I do not think O'Neill, Dr Jackson or I would require _your_ assistance.

Wade: Ah yeah I guess I get that. (shrugs) But hey, at least there's some of the Major Carter we know left in her.

Teal'c: What are you implying? She is the same Major Carter now as she was a month ago.

Wade: Well when Captain Rogers came forward she took full responsibility.

Teal'c: (raises an eyebrow and thinks for a moment) Well perhaps that only shows her conscience is clear.

Wade: I'm afraid that's not exactly a common view. (doors open) See you later Teal'c.

Scene change- Daniel, Teal'c and Jack eating their dinner in the mess hall.

O'Neill: Get anything off Carter?

Teal'c: She was most verbally adamant that she did it.

Daniel: Verbally?

Teal'c: She was trying to convince me of the matter, but it appeared as if she was trying to convince herself also. She had to think before answering many of my inquires which suggests-

Daniel: That she's making it up. Like what we've been saying.

Teal'c: Indeed.

O'Neill: How is she holding up though?

Teal'c: She does not appear distraught however I do not doubt that she is miserable. Did you come into contact with Captain Rogers?

O'Neill: No, he had to help transfer some crap to Area 51 which is a little too convenient for my liking.

Daniel: Yeah especially as it was something SG3 picked up.

Teal'c: I spoke with Major Wade earlier today.

O'Neill: What did he want?

Teal'c: Nothing, he offered his assistance on our investigations but I declined his offer.

O'Neill: Good.

Daniel: Janet mentioned to me today that Wade paid her a visit.

Teal'c: Indeed, he has minor injuries from a wrestling match with Ferretti.

O'Neill: (chokes on food amused) What?! As in my Ferreti?

Teal'c: Indeed.

O'Neill: Teal'c, Daniel's a better wrestler than Ferretti how the hell would he have beaten Wade up.

Daniel: (sarcastically) Thanks Jack.

O'Neill: How bad did he look?

Teal'c: He had a black eye, and several bruises and scratches on the skin that was visible to me. I did find it quite strange that Major Ferretti would take a simple match so far.

O'Neill: Ferretti never would, as soon as one of us would get out of breath he'd offer to take a break- he'd never beat someone up like that.

Daniel: (after a little pause of thinking) Teal'c, did Wade look like he'd been in a fight?

Teal'c: I have also concluded to what you are thinking Daniel Jackson, I have not approached discussing the idea yet.

O'Neill: (confused) Thinking what?-Approaching what?

Daniel: It might be far fetched so just between us, what if Wade got his injuries off Sam.

O'Neill: What you think Carter went over and beat the crap out of him? She would never do that.

Daniel: No as in, I don't know. From what Teal'c is saying Wade has been in a fight, Sam has obviously been beaten pretty badly and she's lying to us about it. What if we've been right all along about Wade I mean it does make sense. It was under his instruction that Captain Rogers be there when transporting the technology found on P3X 564. Maybe Wade approached, well more like attacked, Sam once she was released and she defended herself against him.

O'Neill: Daniel as much as I hate the guy why on earth would be attack Carter?!

Daniel: I have no idea.

Teal'c: His injuries are most certainly within Major Carter's capabilities.

Daniel: She would have done it in self defence.

O'Neill: He's dead if this theory turns out to be true. Why don't we go talk to Carter.

Daniel: One of us should stay to be able to talk to Captain Rogers as soon as he's back.

Teal'c: I will remain.

O'Neill: Thanks T. (Daniel and Jack exit)

Scene change- Jack and Daniel are visiting Sam.

Daniel: How you doing?

Carter: As good as I can be in this situation.

O'Neill: Get many visitors?

Carter: Not as many now as I'm no longer innocent. I'm sorry to have let you down like this sir, I know you all trusted me and-

O'Neill: (fed up) Oh cut the crap Carter.

Carter: Sir-

O'Neill: No 'sirs', I know you didn't do it. Anyways I didn't come here to hear your story of how you felt guilty for someone else taking the blame for something you did NOT do, we wanna know what happened to your face and well- the rest of you.

Carter: I already told you sir.

O'Neill: Carter cut me some slack, with you I can only cope with a certain amount of lies at a time you know. It's just me and Daniel in this room, you don't have to keep up your act.

Daniel: We're doing everything we can to help you know.

Carter: I know and I appreciate your help but (eyes tear up) there's nothing you can do.

O'Neill: Teal'c saw Wade earlier, says he's pretty beaten up.

Carter: Oh really, what happened?

Daniel: Wrestling match gone wrong apparently. But you know what Teal'c said to us?

Carter: What?

Daniel: His injuries were within your capabilities.

Carter: (defensive) What are you implying Daniel?

O'Neill: That perhaps you didn't fall down some stairs and that something happened between you and Wade.

Carter: Sir that's-

O'Neill: (Frustrated) Stop it! I don't know why out of everyone you're choosing to lie to you're lying to us! We're a team Carter whether you like it or not, would you just be honest with us!

Carter: (argumentative) I thought out of everyone you'd understand sir.

O'Neill: What?

Carter: (change of atmosphere to more tense) Well it's not like you haven't lied to SG1 before is it?

O'Neill: Excuse me?

Carter: Well for starters, that time where you completely deceived while on a secret mission on behalf of the general?

O'Neill: Wow Carter, really? That was like two years ago for crying out loud! (Pauses) Um Daniel, could you give us a minute.

Daniel: Um… Sam, you gonna be okay?

Carter: Yeah, my CO obviously wants to drill something into me without a witness present.

O'Neill: (annoyed and shocked at Carter's tone) Daniel just get the hell out! (Daniel exits waving his arms around as if to sarcastically surrender) Carter care to explain yourself?

Carter: I'm just doing what you've done.

O'Neill: So you're admitting you're lying, there's a start. (she rolls her eyes) So why you doing this, your way of getting back at me? Well you're two years too late.

Carter: (laughs) Yes sir, I'm doing this to get back at you. I'm throwing away my entire career, let alone LIFE, to get back at you?!

O'Neill: Look you're not exactly in the best place, I mean there was the whole Adrian Conrad thing a couple weeks ago, then Kyran, you being accused of being the snitch, and now you confessing to it. A lot is on your plate so I'm trying, really _trying,_ to understand. But unless you're honest it's going to take time, time we don't have.

Carter: Sir, this is my only option you have to trust me.

O'Neill: No you have to trust me.

Carter: (emotional, raising her voice to be firm but her voice is shaky) You know what it's like to keep something to yourself, to hide it from the people that you care about. Although I doubt hiding your undercover mission effected you much, I'm sure you can imagine what it's like for me to lie to everyone around me, especially those I care about.

O'Neill: I don't know why you're bringing this up. I did what I had to do, I was ordered not to tell you and yeah that sucked. I said things and did things I didn't want, but it was to protect you all. But unless your lying is a direct order from Hammond then you feeling bad about this is on you because nobody has told you to do this.

Carter: I didn't wake up this morning and decide this is what I wanted to do.

O'Neill: Yeah exactly, so what happened? (she doesn't answer) Carter, did Wade approach you after you left the base? (Continues just staring at him) Carter?

Carter: (whisper) Yes sir.

O'Neill: (walks up to the bars so they're a meter apart) And did he hurt you? (she doesn't respond) Carter please, did he do that to you?

Carter: It's my word against his.

O'Neill: What happened?

Carter: (whimper) I can't say.

O'Neill: Why? You're protected, I'll make sure he's allowed no where near you. But then you'd never put yourself in this position to protect yourself, who are you protecting?

Carter: I can't say

O'Neill: Is it Rogers?

Carter: Sir-

O'Neill: Carter I'm not having you go through a court martial for something you did not do. It's gotten to the point where too many people are hurting you to get their own way, if I had it my way you'd be under my watch and Kyran, Wade and anybody else wouldn't see the light of day again. Hell, if I had it my way, you'd… (Steps forward, they're as close as they can be and they're staring at each other) You'd… (he gives a smile while both staring into each other's eyes enchantingly)

Carter: (suggestive) Be out of this cell?

O'Neill: (a small chuckle still looking at each other) Yeah, something like that. (both give a subtle smile)


	16. Chapter 16

Was meant to upload this on Wednesday but my wifi has been down! Sorry about that, it's been torture for me- however I have those little Stargate SG1 novels so I've entertained myself with them. Thank you such much for my reviews they're amazing, I love reading your views and reactions it's priceless! Also, I would just like to say I'm trying to keep the character's relationships accurate to what they were in season 5, I'm just going with the flow as these characters are truly incredible. So here goes what I should have put up earlier this week, I'll upload again soon, enjoy!

About 15 mins later.

O'Neill: (frustrated) I just don't get it!

Carter: Sir you have to have too understand I know what I'm doing.

O'Neill: Do you?

Carter: (she gulps) I- I don't have it all figured out but-

O'Neill: But what, your perfect record isn't gonna help you when you're locked in there- damn it, in fact it'll only make things worse!

Carter: I know that but I can't think of another way out of this.

O'Neill: What the hell did Wade say to you? (she's about to open her mouth but he holds his finger up to stop her) Actually firstly I'd like to know what the hell he did to you?

Carter: It was my fault.

O'Neill: Oh for crying out loud Carter I don't believe that for one second, now answer my question.

Carter: I can't-

O'Neill: How about I make that an order. Major Carter, I'm ordering you to recall the events that happened when Major Wade attacked you.

Carter: Please don't do this sir.

O'Neill: It's done. Now I want an answer. (Her eyes are wondering around she's trying to think of a way out) Fine, I'll go tell Hammond I'm the spy and that I made you take the blame.

Carter: What?! No sir! Are you crazy?

O'Neill: Am I crazy? No, I'm doing exactly what you've done. Whether the truth comes out or not- which it will- I'm not letting you get put away for this, it'll be me locked up before you're transferred anywhere. (goes to turn around to leave) Yeah and I'm not leaving until I have some answers. (pause) So?

Carter: (ashamed) He attacked me.

O'Neill: Wade attacked you?

Carter: Yes sir.

O'Neill: Why?

Carter: Because he didn't think it was fair that Captain Rogers was taking the blame for something he didn't do.

O'Neill: And, so what?

Carter: I agreed and then turned myself in.

O'Neill: Carter a person of your intelligence- and might I add stubbornness- doesn't turn themselves in because somebody tells them to. Especially after they've beaten them up.

Carter: Well maybe I'm not as strong as you think I am.

O'Neill: I won't believe that for a second. (knock at the door, an SF enters and whispers to O'Neill then SF exits) Our little friend Rogers has just been brought in for questioning.

Carter: (concerned) What- why?

O'Neill: Because it's a little strange to confess to a crime you didn't do. Anyways Teal'c's taking care of that. But our theory is that he has a little crush on you.

Carter: (quickly) Oh no sir that's not it. (shuts her eyes regretting what she just said)  
O'Neill: (intrigued) Oh really, what is it then? (she stares at the ground) Wait don't tell me. It's to do with Wade again isn't it?

Carter: (quietly) Yes sir.

O'Neill: What could Wade possibly have to hold over you and Rogers?

Carter: Nothing sir. I just- I have nothing to lose.

O'Neill: (confused) What do you mean you have nothing to lose?

Carter: Nothing sir, it doesn't matter.

O'Neill: Yeah it does, you're a valuable member of my team who means a lot to m- us… and you also, Carter what the hell? So much will be lost if you're put away!

Carter: It's different sir.

O'Neill: (pacing around itching his head) What no, look you told me Wade is responsible for (nods towards her) that… there's a start. I'll be back later. (walks out)

Carter: (to herself) Well I'll be waiting here.

Jack hurriedly exits Carter's holding room cell and Daniel chases after him as he was standing outside waiting. They are walking at a fast pace down the corridor)

Daniel: Well that took you long enough, what's going on?

O'Neill: Honestly Daniel I don't know.

Daniel: Well did you find out anything?

O'Neill: Wade attacked her.

Daniel: What? Why?

O'Neill: Because he felt guilty about Rogers owning up to it so Wade felt so inclined to beat the crap out of her, she then agrees she's guilty and turns herself in.

Daniel: That makes no sense.

O'Neill: Exactly. (slams elevator button)

Daniel: I mean that's enough information to get Wade into questioning right?

O'Neill: You're damn right it is. (elevator doors open they enter)

Daniel: I don't get how Wade is involved in any of this?

O'Neill: Yeah he's really starting to piss me off.

Daniel: Yeah, I mean unless he- (elevator doors open, Wade is walking towards the elevator then turns out to walk in the opposite direction) Speaking of the devil.

O'Neill: Wade! (He runs after Wade and Daniel follows, stop at the side of the corridor but it's empty as it's quite late anyways, he goes to grab Wade but Daniel holds him back "Jack c'mon not here" Jack shakes him off to compose himself so he doesn't touch Wade, he speaks with a temper) Care to explain what the hell is going on?

Wade: What do you mean Colonel?

O'Neill: I wanna know why in God's name my second in command is lying and hiding things from me left right and centre?

Wade: I've got nothing to do with the situation Major Carter has gotten herself into, if you're looking for someone to blame you've come to the wrong person.

O'Neill: The wrong person? Then why the hell did you beat the crap out of her?

Wade: (shrugging) I don't know what you're talking about sir.

Daniel: Then how do you have those bruises?

Wade: A wrestling match with Ferretti.

O'Neill: Oh me and you both know Ferret's hand would be more bruised than your face.

Wade: Well that's what happened.

O'Neill: You know there's just too much suspicious behaviour going on, I'm starting to lose track of all the lies!

Wade: I understand you being paranoid because a woman you trusted has betrayed you- hey, betrayed us all, but-

O'Neill: Okay stop right there. Firstly, that 'woman' is a Major in the US Air Force so give her some respect, she's also my second in command, so I'll be damned if I have to correct you one more time on how you address her. Secondly she hasn't betrayed squat, we know you're behind all this so you can cut the act.

Wade: (laughs) Me? You think I'm the one doing this?

Daniel: Yeah we do.

Wade: This is a joke?

O'Neill: When was the last time you saw Carter?

Wade: I briefly saw her when she came in to turn herself into General Hammond.

O'Neill: You know I don't appreciate this at all. Carter's accusation and the fact that you've been hovering around this whole situation is enough to get you investigated.

Wade: You're wasting your time. The evidence against her is compelling and you won't find any on me.

Daniel: I would't think so highly of yourself, everybody knows Sam didn't do it. And to be honest turning herself in to us shows something is going on.

Wade: Maybe she stopped being a snake for a split second and saved a Captain from ruining his life?

O'Neill: Why don't you watch your mouth. (Takes a step forward)

Wade: Why don't you make me? (steps forward to O'Neill, Jack's jaw is clenched and so are his fists, Wade is about 2 inches smaller than him and is trying to square up to him. Two SFs walk by which catches Daniel't attention, he tries to draw Jack back from the tension)

Daniel: Why don't we go and see Hammond? (Pulls on Jack's arm, he shakes him off and goes to grab Wades shirt, Daniel catches Jack so just the tip of his fingers touched Wade and pulls him away) Come on Jack he's not worth it. (Jack is still glaring at Wade) You'll get in more trouble for this than he will.

O'Neill: Right. (Nudges straight past Wade knocking him hard, Wade smirks to himself and Jack and Daniel keep going)

Daniel: What an ass.

O'Neill: Agreed.

Scene change- Teal'c is questioning Captain Rogers with Major Davis present. Teal'c is sat opposite him in a room for interrogation with two SFs present, the exchange has been going on for about 10 minutes, the Captain isn't giving much information away.

Teal'c: Captain Rogers, are you not aware that concealing the truth and manipulating events is indeed an offence?

Rogers: Yes sir I'm aware.

Davis: We're not trying to incriminate you Captain, we just need the truth as the events concerning the accusation against Major Carter are becoming quite odd.

Rogers: (Defensive) Look I've already said it all. I've briefly worked alongside Major Carter a couple of times and she amazes me, I couldn't believe for one second she was the culprit. So I thought I'd buy SG1 some time to find the real person.

Teal'c: What if you were imprisoned?

Rogers: I wouldn't be, they'd need evidence for that- like I said I was just trying to buy time.

Teal'c: Your intentions were unsuccessful. Major Carter turned herself in for a reason unknown to us, do you know why she confessed to General Hammond?

Rogers: No, other than she must have done it.

Teal'c: She did not.

Davis: I think what Teal'c is trying to say is that given Major Carter's record it is highly unlikely that she was the one feeding the Goa'uld information- especially as she was in an abusive home off-world when the allegations against her began. It's quite suspicious that you wanted to take Major Carter's place, did anyone say anything to you, or did you hear something?

Rogers: No, well to be honest it was a rash decision. I didn't think it through.

Teal'c: How did you not process such a serious situation?

Rogers: (shrugs) I- I don't know.

Teal'c: You have been accompanying SG3 on many recent missions.

Rogers: (confused) Ah, yeah I have.

Teal'c: What is your relationship with Major Wade?

Davis: (quietly to Teal'c) Teal'c, what's this got to do with Major Carter? (Teal'c gives him a strong look and Davis frowns and nods trusting in Teal'c)

Rogers: Um well he's the CO, so I respect him?

Teal'c: Has your Commanding Officer ever mentioned to you Major Carter's current situation?

Rogers: (blushes a little and fidgets) Um, well-

Davis: (concerned) You're under a direct order from General Hammond to answer these questions.

Rogers: Yes, he has mentioned his shock towards it. Major Wade and the rest of SG3 consider SG1 to be good friends of theirs so obviously it has come up.

Teal'c: Did Major Wade persuade you to do anything you would not usually do?

Rogers: What? Did Major Wade tell me to turn myself in? I'd be a little stupid if he said that and then I did that.

Davis: Teal'c, it's really late and we're not getting anywhere with this. Let's try again another time, and give him some time to think of some answers we can actually use. (Teal'c nods and they stand up to leave)

Rogers: (humbly) Hey, for what it's worth could you thank Major Carter for me. (Teal'c raises an eyebrow) At least I can go home to my wife and kids now.

Scene change- Next morning. Daniel, Jack, General Hammond and two guards approach Major Wade while on his way to the commissary.

Hammond: (firmly) Major Wade.

Wade: General Hammond, sir.

Hammond: You are to be confined to isolation quarters unless being questioned.

Wade: (looks at Daniel and Jack and then back at the General) What, why sir?

Hammond: I think you know exactly why Major.

Wade: Whatever they've told you it's not true sir, they're just upset because Major Carter is getting the blame.

Hammond: And so am I, I want to get to the bottom of it. (To the guards) Take him away, you know your orders. (The SFs "yes sir")

Wade: (Calling back to them as he's being taken away) You're wasting your time! (Jack rolls his eyes)

Hammond: I hope your accusations aren't just out of spite Colonel.

Daniel: I just hope we can find something to help Sam.

Scene change- Daniel visiting Sam.

(Daniel enters)  
Carter: Daniel! (gets of her bed to hug Daniel)

Daniel: Morning, how you holding up?

Carter: Yeah fine thanks.

Daniel: I'm glad to see you out the stockade and now in this… well, holding cell.

Carter: Ha, yeah, it's more comfortable though.

Daniel: Yeah. So, Jack and I spoke to Hammond last night.

Carter: About what?

Daniel: A couple of things, but um we just locked up Wade for questioning.

Carter: (hopeful) Really?

Daniel: Yeah quite a relief. And probably safer for him too.

Carter: What do you mean?

Daniel: Me and Jack bumped into Wade last night. (Sam looks worried) Oh don't worry Jack's not a total idiot, nothing happened apart from some exchange in words.

Carter: Ah, good.

Daniel: Yeah… Look I'm gonna stop beating around the bush. (daniel sits on the bottom of her bed) What happened Sam?

Carter: I told Colonel O'Neill-

Daniel: Yeah and forgive me for finding it strange that Wade, a guy who's life we've saved over and over again, and vice versa, would go and beat you up and then you'd turn yourself in to 'protect' Captain Rogers.

Carter: (runs her hands through her hair) I did what was right.

Daniel: No, the right thing would be to be totally honest so we don't have to put somebody innocent away. Look Wade is being held, he's locked away from you Sam- you haven't got anything to be scared of.

Carter: It's not Wade I'm scared of.

Daniel: Who is it then?

Carter: Well yeah, I guess- look he didn't exactly threaten me.

Daniel: What?

Carter: Not me explicitly, he was teaching me a lesson in a way.

Daniel: Sam, you're going to have to expand some more.

Carter: (quietly) He threatened Captain Rogers, that's why he turned himself in.

Daniel: Did Rogers tell you this?

Carter: No, Wade did.

Daniel: What, why?

Carter: (shakes her head) Daniel, I can't-

Daniel: Please Sam, come on we're almost there.

Carter: (paces around her room, Daniel is sat watching her waiting for her to talk, she's very anxious, she comes to a stop diagonal to Daniela and takes a deep breath) Right, okay.

Daniel: Okay?

Carter: (nods, Daniel is listening intensely) Yeah. As you know, General Hammond sent me home after Captain Rogers came forward. I drove home and as soon as I opened my door I was attacked, I had no idea who it was but I fought back as much as I could but the other person had the upper hand. I turned on the light to see in fact it was Wade who attacked me. He then proceeded to tell me how Captain Rogers had done this for me and how he's got twin babies and his wife is pregnant etc which I found completely irrelevant until, well, he threatened to attack Rogers' wife and kids the same way he attacked me. It's Wade who's been feeding the Goa'uld information, he's just been stringing everyone else along.

Daniel: We called it! Oh wow. That son of a- (stands up) I'm so sorry Sam.

Carter: (shrugs) Hey the evidence against me is compelling, I just need to-

Daniel: We'll get you out of this.

Carter: Like Wade said, my word against his.

Daniel: (puts hand on arm) I wanna stay but-

Carter: (forces a smile) No I get it, go. I'll be expecting a pissed Colonel to come in later.

Daniel: (laughs) Yeah, I'll try and water down the flames before then.

Carter: Thanks Daniel. (They smile at each other and he exits)

Daniel rushes into his office and comes to a curious halt to find Teal'c and Jack in there working through evidence on Carter's case.

Daniel: Guys look through the footage to see if you can find out when Wade entered the locker room to place the Goa'uld communication device in Sam's locker, I'm going to go and ask if they can run DNA fingerprints on the devise to see who's handled it.

O'Neill: Woah take a step back Danny boy, I'm the one who dishes out orders around here. What's going on?

Daniel: I just went to see Sam and she told me it all.

O'Neill: (curious but an undertone of annoyed) She told _you_ it all?

Daniel: Well yeah. Long story short, Wade attacked her and threatened her to keep her mouth shut my threatening to attack Rogers' family the same way he did her.

O'Neill: That slimy son of a bitch!

Teal'c: In my interrogation with Captain Rogers he did ask me to thank Major Carter for turning herself in as he is able to return home to his family.

O'Neill: (messes his hair with his hands while thinking) Ah yeah, Carter mentioned something to me about having nothing to lose.

Daniel: Yeah she's done this to protect Rogers' family. We just need to find enough evidence against Rogers.

O'Neill: Well we won't have much time so Teal'c you check the tapes, Daniel you go do the whole DNA thing and I'll go to Carter's and check of evidence of a struggle to back up her story.

Teal'c: (smiles) It seems Major Carter will be free soon.

O'Neill: (pats Daniel on the back, is about to leave, then turns around with a smug look) Who would have thought, we solved something without Carter's brain power.

Daniel: Well actually it was Sam who gave us the information.

O'Neill: There's just no separating us is there. (Jack exits and Daniel follows)

Daniel: Hey Jack.

O'Neill: (rolls his eyes) Daniel you do know we've got stuff to get on with?

Daniel: I just wanted to say Sam would have told you it's just-

O'Neill: (Snappy) Look Daniel I don't care, as long as we finally know the truth that's all that matters, so get your ass down to level 19 and get that device stripped for finger prints because I want my team back.

Daniel: You got it. (turns around to go in the opposite direction)

O'Neill: Hey Daniel. (Daniel turns around) Good job with Carter.

Daniel: (nods) You know, she was too ashamed of herself to tell you the truth.

O'Neill: They got her good this time.

Daniel: Yeah but Sam's strong, she just needed our encouragement.

O'Neill: (smiles) She blew up a sun last year, I think she's fully capable.

Daniel: We're still a team though.

O'Neill: Yeah, that we will always be.


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca- We're getting towards a solution so yay for Sam! Thank you all so much for your reviews they make my day I love to hear what you all think, they inspire me to write more! I'll be back soon with the next chapter, enjoy!

O'Neill enters Carter's house, he knows there's evidence of a struggle but the place just looked untidy so he searches for more. He looks around for evidence of Wade being there. As he looks around he stops to look in the picture frames, Sam's house is simple so these personal touches stood out. There was a picture of her and Mark's family, her and her dad which was taken on the da she graduated from the academy and then one of them all at Cassie's 13th, he picks the third picture up and smiles. He then wonders through, he sees books and notepads sat next to a screwed up blanket, these items were the only evidence of life. He smirks at her dead and dying plants and goes to the kitchen to get some water to put on them. He makes his way to her bedroom, he again looks at the picture frames, one of her and her mother, another of her and her mother but this time her dad and brother were in it too, he then raises his eyebrow and confusingly grins at one of the frames which was SG1 in uniform and it looked like they were off world, they weren't posing for the picture- he wondered if she was even allowed an off-world picture in her home? Teal'c seemed to be smiling, Daniel was talking to the person taking the photo and he looked like he was explaining something, Jack himself was in the middle of making some jokey remark to Carter who was laughing back, he picks up the frame and sits on her bed contemplating when and how it was taken, with his thumb he brushes the picture hovering over Carter then puts it back. He wonders into her bathroom and looks surprised at the makeup placed on her sink.

"Ah so that's how she does it!" he says to himself, he then looks in the mirror and says "who am I kidding, she doesn't need it". He then quickly lets go of her sink and shakes his head rushing out her personal space back into the hallway. He cringes at the sight of blood on the wall and follows it down to find some on the floor. He takes a picture of the scene and takes a swab for testing back at the base. He then opens the door to leave, lingering a bit looking at her house then he nods and exits.

In his car driving, Daniel calls him and is put on speaker.

O'Neill: Daniel.

Daniel: Hey Jack, you still at Sam's?

O'Neill: No I just left.

Daniel: Find anything?

O'Neill: Well the evidence of a struggle won't be our strongest point because there wasn't much to see but there was some blood on the wall and floor.

Daniel: Did you get a sample?

O'Neill: Yeah. You and Teal'c found anything?

Daniel: Well I'm waiting for the tests to be done for DNA, me and Teal'c have been watching these tapes since you left the base. Wade does come up on the video and he is seen taking things in, but he's usually got a bag when he does.

O'Neill: (huffs) Smart move.

Daniel: Yeah… Let's hope something is found in the blood samples.

O'Neill: Yeah, either way the blood shows something happened so she's going to have to testify it was him.

Daniel: True.

O'Neill: I'll see you later.

Daniel: Alright bye.

Teal'c enters Sam's holding room, she jumps up in anticipation then swallows back a little let down but relieved.

Carter: Hey Teal'c.

Teal'c: Major Carter, are you well?

Carter: Yeah good thanks.

Teal'c: We have made progress in our investigations.

Carter: What progress?

Teal'c: O'Neill has brought back samples of blood that were on your floor and wall and Daniel Jackson is having the Goa'uld communication device tested for samples of DNA. We will prove your innocence. (Carter gives a forced grateful smile, she chews on her bottom lip, there is a few moments of silence) What is bothering you Major Carter?

Carter: I just feel a little helpless, you're all doing all the work.

Teal'c: We are only able to do this work because you presented the truth.

Carter: Yeah, the truth…

Teal'c: Is there not something else on your mind?

Carter: (fideting) No.

Teal'c: You should not feel guilty.

Carter: What?

Teal'c: I understand that you feel guilty, you did what you thought was best and protected those who are vulnerable.

Carter: (huffs and runs her hands through her hair) I've just really screwed things up around here Teal'c.

Teal'c: You are not to blame.

Carter: Yes I am! After everything, I pleaded that I was innocent for so long and then I turned myself in, and I lied to you all. This is all- I feel awful about it.

Teal'c: Major Carter, you are a formidable warrior, you are wise and a close friend. You are cared about deeply, you did what you felt required to do at the expense of others. You are not to blame, Major Wade is responsible as he implicated you while you were on Kyran's planet.

Carter: I just… You remember how we were all so frustrated after Colonel O'Neill went undercover and pretended to be rouge when 'stealing' Tollan's technology? We all understood that he did what we had to do but we were still offended at the things he did and said. Or when Daniel became- you know it doesn't matter, what I'm trying to say is that you are stood there saying what's happened is okay but it's not and now I know I've screwed up badly by lying not only professionally but to you all because you're all the closest people I have.

Teal'c: We do not live in a world where we can always be honest with each other, but in the end we always are. Although your actions towards the end were deceiving they were just. All that matters is that you are freed, as your friends we will ensure you are. Has somebody attempted to make you feel guilty for you actions?

Carter: Oh God no. Actually since I told Daniel the truth you're the only real visitor I've had. (pauses, Teal'c looks at her for her to continue) I knew the Colonel would be pissed, I kinda expected to have him storm in here and have a go at me for lying to him as my CO… like he would do, but he hasn't, which kinda makes things worse because now I know he's pissed.

Teal'c: O'Neill is working with us to end your imprisonment.

Carter: Yeah I know, but you know as well as I do that he's not pleased.

Teal'c: Perhaps you are mistaken on his feelings. He is not pleased or is he angry with you.

Carter: What does that leave?

Teal'c: A similar feeling to which you felt when O'Neill walked away from you after we saved him from being stranded on Edora. (she looks down at her feet and nods slowly) I must go now, let us hope the next time I am to see you it is outside this cell.

Carter: (smiles) Yeah. Thanks Teal'c. (He bows and then exits)

Scene change- Daniel running through level 27's hallway with papers flattering everywhere, and swings open General Hammond's office door.

Daniel: (rushed) Sorry to interrupt you sir but I have something!

Hammond: (puts his pen down and sits forward confused) Take a seat Dr Jackson.

Daniel: (places the papers on the table) These are DNA samples I had run on the Goa'uld communication device. Major Wade's are there.

Hammond: As expected, I believe he touched it when it was discovered in Major Carter's locker.

Daniel: Yes, but there are some older prints and all his prints are latent prints which means it's the oils and perspiration on the actual skin that's left. They had all the prints tested further with ninhydrin spray, that reacts with some amino acids that are in our fingerprints and then is you look at the purple colour that's where they're present and then DNA is extracted from them. As you can see Sam's aren't really purple, so although someone forged her DNA onto the device she has never actually physically held it.

Hammond: But her DNA is still still present, Major Wade's alibi is already formed because he has touched the device-

Daniel: But General-

Hammond: Keep looking, this is a good start. When are the tests on the blood that Colonel O'Neill found at her house ready?

Daniel: I don't know you'll have to ask Jack about that one.

Hammond: Well like I said, a good start.

Daniel: Thank you General.

Scene change- Jacob stood in the briefing room with the males of SG1, General Hammond enters.

Hammond: It's goo to see you Jacob (handshake)

Jacob: You too George.

Hammond: I suspect you're not here to talk about some new found technology.

Jacob: Yeah, I just wanna see my little girl. Jack here was telling me you've made some progress.

Hammond: I don't know about progress, but definitely a step in the right direction.

O'Neill: I don't know General, I'd say almost two different samples DNA is progress.

Daniel: We don't know the blood is Wade's yet-

Jacob: Blood?

O'Neill: Ah yeah, well before Carter went all self-incrimination crazy she had a run in with Wade- well he attacked her.

Jacob: I can't believe that asshole! I've never expected a thing from him… He always seemed so- how dare he!

O'Neill: Tell me about it.

Jacob: Where is he?

Hammond: Jacob he's being held and I'm sorry but you're not permitted to see him.

Jacob: What? You're not serious? (pause) George, tell me you're not being serious. This man not only incriminates my daughter to a crime she didn't do, but he also beats the crap out of her and she had that done to her the week before that! This is- this is an-

Hammond: Jacob calm down, you're not the only one who's not permitted to go and see Major Wade.

Jacob: What? (everyone looks at Jack)

O'Neill: Well actually sir you said I could, I just had to be 'chaperoned'.

Jacob: (to Jack) What'd you do?

O'Neill: Unfortunately nothing, just a couple of few words.

Daniel: Which was enough.

Jacob: How is she?

Teal'c: I visited her earlier today. She is well.

Jacob: (nods) I wanna see her. Tell me I'm at least permitted to see my daughter.

Hammond: She's being questioned right now so you'll have to wait, you can see her as soon as she's done but that won't be for quite a while.

Scene change- next day. Jacob enters Sam's cell.

Carter: (surprised) Dad?

Jacob: Hey sweetheart (they hug) How you doing?

Carter: Yeah fine, what are you doing here?

Jacob: I should have come sooner, I tried but I was held up.

Carter: No, no I understand. Was kinda worried about it anyways.

Jacob: Nothing to be worried about here, you've just had a few weeks filled with scumbags.

Carter: Ha yeah.

Jacob: They been treating you okay?

Carter: Oh yeah yeah yeah, all good. General Hammond wouldn't have it otherwise.

Jacob: Good. (pause) I know what you're thinking.

Carter: You do?

Jacob: Yeah we've all been there. I won't lie to you as you will naturally feel guilty- and knowing you, you've probably overthought it to a new extreme that I haven't even considered. You had to lie to them Sam to protect those kids and their mum, I get that.

Carter: I still feel like a fool.

Jacob: Of course you do. You changed your mind dramatically overnight, lied to both of your COs and your team- what other choice did you have?

Carter: I didn't have one, not one that wouldn't be selfish.

Jacob: (Studies her as she sits on her bed) You feel guilty that you told the truth as well.

Carter: It wasn't my right to.

Jacob: Well why did you then?

Carter: Because… because it was so complicated and…

Jacob: And?

Carter: Colonel O'Neill was going to take the blame for me.

Jacob: What?

Carter: He told me he'd go to jail before I did and that he'd figured out a story to make it clear that I was just following his orders. At the start I just thought it was a guilt trip but then it started to eat at me and whether or not he would have done it- I could just feel- I know he would have done it.

Jacob: Jack never ceases to amaze me.

Carter: Rogers' family also needed good protection, the more I thought about it the more I realised that I was just living under the fear of what Wade could do. Then Daniel came and told me he was in a holding cell and a part of me was screaming to let something of the truth out, so I did.

Jacob: And you did the right thing sweetheart.

Carter: (defeated) So I've been told.

Jacob: This is all gonna go away real soon you know. (she nods, he leans down and kisses her forehead) How are you holding up- really?

Carter: I don't know.

Jacob: You're not alone in this, you know? (she nods, her head resting on his chest) I love you kid.

Carter: I love you too dad.

Scene change- evening, the Jack and Daniel in Daniel's office.

Daniel: I know and I'm saying I just don't feel comfortable going off to P3X 491 with everything that's going on right now.

O'Neill: Yeah, and I told Hammond that. But there offer is still there, you don't have to feel bad about going me and Teal'c can handle things our end.

Daniel: Yeah I know, but I'd rather be here you know, just in case.

O'Neill: In case what?

Daniel: In case- (Teal'c enters, Daniel shakes his thoughts) Hey Teal'c, I thought you were sitting in Captain Rogers' interrogation?

Teal'c: I was. We terminated the interrogation at a practical point.

O'Neill: And what point was that?

Teal'c: Captain Rogers was very tired, obviously the issues of this case are becoming a burden to him. He began to tell us he was forced to take Major Carter's place in order to protect his family. He wouldn't say more. Tonight he shall be contemplating the matter and we expect he will be ready to confess in the morning.

O'Neill: Hey great news, I'm sure Carter will be pleased.

Daniel: Yeah, how was Sam yesterday Teal'c? I haven't had a chance to drop by since I last saw her.

Teal'c: As I told Jacob Carter last night, she was well.

Daniel: (skeptical) Really? (starts looks through his files of folders and books for something)

Teal'c: Under the circumstances, yes.

Daniel: That's… well that's good. Did she tell you anything else?

Teal'c: Nothing that will be of use to this case.

Daniel: Ah. Well, me and Jack should go visit- (he elbows his coffee, it pours over some paper and drips onto the floor) Ah really this again! I gotta clear this mess up.

O'Neill: Don't you have a box of tissues laying around here somewhere? You made me bring you down a new box two days ago.

Daniel: I did.

O'Neill: Did? What hayfever this bad 18 levels underground?

Daniel: No Jack, I had to use them all.

O'Neil: For what? (Daniel looks over to the opposite end of his desk which had coffee stained paper and dried coffee soaked tissues scattered around the place, Jack rolls his eyes) Of course… off you go. (Daniel rushes out)

Teal'c: Daniel Jackson was correct.

O'Neill: What? That he used all the tissues?

Teal'c: That you should visit Major Carter.

O'Neill: You know I'm kinda busy right now trying to get her out of it all.

Teal'c: Major Carter did what was required of her.

O'Neill: Hey- I know that. I'm not mad at her if that's what you're trying to get at.

Teal'c: I believe you are hurt that she did not confide in you.

O'Neill: It doesn't matter Teal'c, at least she told someone the truth.

Teal'c: She only told Daniel Jackson the truth once she knew Major Wade was imprisoned and incapable of causing any more harm.

O'Neill: Yeah- whatever. Like I said it doesn't matter, we just need to solve this and so things can go back to the way they were.

Teal'c: I am trying to be a friend O'Neill. I advise you to talk to Major Carter, she is concerned of your disapproval towards her.

O'Neill: Teal'c, she lied to me! Point blank- well almost. To my face. Her attitude towards this has been all over the place, she's not been honest of how she's feeling since the beginning so how am I supposed to just- look like I said, sort Carter's problem out and then get back to how it all was before.

Teal'c: It seems Major Carter is correct in her worry.

O'Neill: I'm not mad at her. She just shouldn't have lied to me, I'd go the end of the galaxy to get her what she needed and she knows that- I'd personally make sure Rogers' family weren't touched and… she said there was nothing I could do! I can list at least 10 things I could have done. But no, Daniel waltz's in and she spills it all, why can she lie to me and not him?

Teal'c: Perhaps the difference between you and Daniel-

Daniel: (running in) Jack? Jack! Felger wants to see you.

O'Neill: (irritated) Why?

Daniel: He took over on running your DNA samples and apparently has found something. (Jack immediately gets up and the other two follow as they exit the office)

Enter into Dr Felger's lab.

O'Neill: What you got for me Felger?

Felger: Well Colonel O'Neill, you'll be not so pleased to hear the blood is predominantly Major Carter's. However, we found some that weren't hers but the sample wasn't very big and was on the edge of hers so hard to alienate. It indicted that at the point in time the attacker was probably leant over her so the blood dropped down along with-

O'Neill: Stop! Who does the other DNA sample belong to?

Felger: (takes a deep breath and slides the document over) Major Riley Wade.

(pause)

O'Neill: You're 100% sure?

Felger: When it comes to DNA you can never be-

Daniel: Could you maybe get to the point? (jack smiles at Teal'c at the irony of hearing Daniel say that)

Felger: Well sir, I can assure it's his. We've tested it four times.

O'Neill: Great work Felger. (to his team) C'mon boys, let's go see Hammond and get a certain sonofabitch locked away forever.

Daniel: I'm with you on that one.

Teal'c: As am I.

(They exit)


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! We're almost at the end now, there will be one more update after this... feels weird concluding this story. Thank you for the mixed reviews, they definitely impacted on me in one way or another. Also is my 'guest' reviewer one person or multiple, I appreciate your reviews and unlike the rest of my reviewers I am unable to send you a thank you message so thank you! (I only learnt how to send inboxes recently so sorry if I haven't thanked you either) Hope you enjoy!

SG1, apart from Carter, in Hammond's office.

Hammond: (firmly) And you're certain these results are accurate?

O'Neill: Yes Sir! It's been tested a couple of times by Felger, you can talk to the man yourself.

Hammond: No need for that Colonel, this is enough to go on. Good work SG1 and I'll be sure to congratulate Dr Felger.

Daniel: So what now?

O'Neill: Well Daniel usually when evidence says someone committed a crime… they're arrested for that crime.

Daniel: You know that's not what I meant Jack.

Hammond: We will need a testimony from Major Carter at which point Major Wade will be officially arrested and placed in the stockade until further transfer. She will be freed tonight to go and get some rest, and I'm giving SG1 the weekend off.

Teal'c: Do we require more time off General Hammond?

Hammond: I understand your eagerness to get out there but I think you all need a rest, none of you have slept for the past few weeks and I doubt Major Carter has either. (Teal'c nods)

O'Neill: Understood General.

Hammond: Shall we? (They leave Hammond's office and make their way to Carter's quarters along with two SF's, they enter and she comes to attention looking uneasy)

Carter: Sirs!(She nods at Teal'c and Daniel)

Hammond: At ease Major. We've discovered some compelling evidence that supports the view of Major Wade being responsible for your attack which will enable us to pin point him as the perpetrator of these recent events again the SGC.

Carter: (surprised) What evidence sir?

Hammond: Colonel O'Neill found blood at your house and he had it tested for DNA. (she glances at the Colonel then looks away quickly) All that we require right now is for you to confirm the events.

(Carter opens her mouth gobsmacked)

O'Neill: (pushingly) Carter.

Carter: Major Wade did attack me sir.

Hammond: Ok. Come with me Major we need your full amount of everything on record to submit to be used in Major Wade's case.

Carter: Yes sir. (she follows Hammond and the two SFs out)

Hammond: (turning to Jack, Daniel and Teal'c) We'll have her out in an hour. (they nod)

Carter, Hammond and the two Sfs leave the briefing room to find the rest of SG1 waiting outside.

O'Neill: What's it like to be free? (Carter smiles to herself shaking her head at the Colonel who smiles back)

Hammond: We're going to move Major Wade from hid holding cell to the stockade and let him know what he's gotten himself into.

Carter: Would it be okay if I came sir?

O'Neill: Yeah I'm not missing this one out.

Daniel: Neither am I. (they all look at Teal'c)

Teal'c: I will not miss the opportunity to witness the downfall of this dishonourable man.

Hammond: (let out a chuckle) I didn't expect anything else. (they arrive at Wade's holding cell and they all enter, Wade comes to attention looking confused) Major Wade, you're in a hell of a lot of trouble. We have DNA evidence that establishes you attacked Major Carter in her home last week. We also have her testimony of how you confessed to her you were the traitor feeding the Goa'uld information and had her framed. You are under arrest on so many terms, which I'll explain to you on the way to the stockade.

Wade: Sir I didn't-

O'Neill: Oh cut it out, we all know you did it, there's no way out now.

Wade: It's not as simple as you think it is. I'm not the criminal here you know.

O'Neill: (sarcastically) General, I always thought treason was a criminal offence?

Hammond: So is assaulting an officer.

Wade: You have no evidence that I assaulted her!

Carter: If I didn't fight back, maybe you'd be right. But I did, and you bled, and like General Hammond already said DNA evidence points it to be you at my house on the night I was attacked.

Wade: And? what's it to say I could have been visiting you and you attacked me?

O'Neill: Oh for crying out loud.

Hammond: Ok Major. What was your purpose in visiting Major Carter and why did she attack you?

Wade: I'm not saying anything without a lawyer.

Daniel: You've got to be kidding me. Why are you playing games with us, we know the truth.

Wade: This is typical you know. Major Carter could massacre a nation and still get away with it as she's a member of the infamous SG1. Cant you accept that she could be in the wrong?

O'Neill: You know what, while you're locked up ask for Kinsey, you two would get along just swell.

Wade: (to Carter) Do you realise what you've done?

Carter: Yeah. I was a coward and lied, I can't justify why I let you get to me but for some reason I did. You took advantage of me, Captain Rogers and everyone else on this base. There's no excuse for what you've done. You can twist it in any way you like Major but it won't work. You've failed, and now you have to deal with it.

Hammond: (to Colonel) Make sure Captain Rogers' family is under prote-

O'Neill: Already done sir. (to Wade) Any last words before you're shipped to where you belong?

Wade: (staring at Carter, then looks at Hammond) Try as you may General but the Goa'uld are strong and powerful. You stand there all mighty thinking you're doing the honourable thing but one way or another they will defeat us- we're nothing! It's better to make alliances that are strong, I can set you up with-

O'Neill: Oh I don't think so.

Daniel: Go back to when this programme began and yeah maybe we were defenceless, but come on that's just an excuse now. We've made countless allies- the Asgard, Tok'ra, Tollan- and we ourselves have advanced immensely within the last 5 years with knowledge, skills and technology. I don't know what they offered you, but protecting this planet against the Goa'uld definitely wasn't it.

Hammond: Major Wade, if you're not loyal to your country- let alone planet, then there's not chance on God's earth that you're going to be trusted again. You'll have a lot thinking time now son, let's see what alliances you can make during a court martial. (to SFs) Take him out of my sight. (SFs take Wade out the room, SG1 and Hammond exit) SG1, you're now off duty, go and enjoy a well deserved weekend.

O'Neill: Thank you sir. (they all nod in gratitude, Hammond walks away) Think I'm going to go home and enjoy a nice cold beer- or three. Anyone wanna join me? (looks at Daniel encouragingly)

Daniel: Yeah sorry I actually still have to work on those translations that I was working on before all this happened so…

Carter: Yeah I've got a lot to catch up on too, but thank you for the offer sir.

Teal'c: Did General Hammond not suggest that we have a relaxing weekend?

O'Neill: Thank you Teal'c. Carter, Daniel, you both can research and play with doohickeys once we're back next week. But seriously come on, Carter you've been locked in a cell for weeks you need some fresh air and Daniel you know as well as I do how tired you are. We're all going to get changed, and come back to mine for some beer.

Daniel: I don't like beer.

O'Neill: Well have a glass of water then.

Daniel: Jack-

O'Neill: Daniel!

Daniel: (huffs) Being forced to spend time together, this is going to be enjoyable. (jack rolls his eyes, Daniel walks off. O'Neill looks at Carter)

Carter: I- (he gives her a warning look with a hint of a smile, she breathes out and smiles) I guess I'll go get ready sir. (Teal'c, Jack and Carter begin walking to the changing rooms)

O'Neill: That's more like it! T you can have a think about films, but nothing with the first word being 'star'.

Teal'c: Are you implying that you do not want to watch Star Wars O'Neill? (O'Neill looks at Carter, she then looks at the ground to cover her grin and then looks back up at him)

O'Neill: I'm just saying maybe it's someone else's turn to chose. Not Daniel's though.

Carter: Yeah I don't think I can sit through another couple of hours of listening to Daniel commentate on Indiana Jones comparing himself to him and picking up on the faults in his work.

Teal'c: I do enjoy that film.

O'Neill: Of course you do Teal'c. (come to a stop outside the locker room) Maybe I should pick. Hey, what about that new film about pie?

Carter: (laughs) What American Pie sir?

O'Neill: Ah yes that's the one.

Carter: You do know what that's about right?

O'Neill: American Pie… come on Carter give me some credit, just because I haven't blown up a sun doesn't mean I'm completely dumb.

Carter: So you know it's about a bunch of teenagers aiming to lose their virginities on their prom night?

O'Neill: (Shocked, he gulps and confused he says) Woah there Carter, are you on about the right film?

Carter: (amused) Yes sir I am.

O'Neill: How do you know?

Carter: Well sir it's no government secret. Plus a couple of weeks ago Daniel thought it would be funny to trick you into going to see it but then I thought it'd be a little creepy have you going into a room full of adolescents watching that type of film.

O'Neill: Why would it be creepy?

Carter: (awkwardly) Um well sir, it would just- well you're kinda…- just don't think it'd be your thing.

O'Neill: Are you trying to call me old Carter?

Carter: (hides her smile) Of course not sir. (O'Neill looks at her suspiciously and then shakes his head smiling after a couple of seconds of lingering eye contact)

O'Neill: Well then, I guess that's out the picture. I have another idea though-

Carter: What another night of the Simpson's? We did that a month ago and you and Daniel bickered all though it so I think I'll pass sir. Have another think. I'll be out in 15 minutes. (she enters the changing room)

O'Neill: (he looks at her impressed and dumbfounded as she enters the locker room, he smirks and then turns to Teal'c) Can you believe it, Carter's been back on the team for 5 minutes and she's already going against me.

Teal'c: Perhaps Major Carter is just wise in her judgement.

O'Neill: (looks at Teal'c confused) Nah it's the Simpson's T, that can't be it, I can see she secretly loves it. (Teal'c raises his eyebrow.) Fine, I'll "have another think".


	19. Chapter 19

**Tying up lose ends, this is the final chapter. I didn't know what to write so I do hope this ending is okay. I'll be editing the chapters now, it was a pleasure to write this and I enjoyed it so much. I'd like to thank every single one of you for taking time to read my work and review it's meant the absolute world to me. I hope you enjoyed it!**

It's very late at night, the titles of the end of their third film are displaying. Jack is sat on his chair with a bottle in his hand, Sam is on the sofa with Teal'c and Daniel, the table has snack crumbs, glasses and bottles. Teal'c finishes his drink.

Teal'c: That film was most unsuccessful.

O'Neill: Maybe we'd know what these films are about if Daniel stopped trying to talk to everyone while we're trying to watch.

Daniel: Well I'm just trying to make the most of it.

Carter: Most of what?

Daniel: You're back Sam, and it's a relief I tell you.

Carter: Thanks Daniel. (she hugs into him and catches the Colonel's eye)

Teal'c: Indeed it has been a long since since SG1 have been together on such an occasion, I am pleased you are freed from being wrongly imprisoned.

Carter: As am I. (she sits back and looks at them all) Thank you guys. I mean you stuck by me the whole time- even when I told you not to. Even when I-

O'Neill: Hey Carter. You would have done the same for us. (she nods in appreciation). And I would have had to of found a replacement and you know how I feel about paperwork.

Carter: (small chuckle) Yes I do sir.

Teal'c: Shall we watch another movie?

O'Neill: I think we're good T.

Teal'c: Very well. O'Neill, I must retire to your spare room in order to perform Kelno'reem.

O'Neill: Now? Ah well sure. See you in the morning.

Carter: Night Teal'c (hugs him, Daniel also says goodnight)

Daniel: So…

O'Neill: So?

Daniel: What to do now. (there's a minute silence)

Carter: I think I might head home.

O'Neill: I think not Carter.

Carter: (confused) Why sir?

O'Neill: You've drank way too much, crash here for the night.

Daniel: Yeah think I might call it a night I'm shattered, and Sam you must be more exhausted than we are.

Carter: I feel okay really.

O'Neill: I think Daniel's just feeling what it's like to not have a system filled with caffeine.

Daniel: Funny.

O'Neill: What's the time?- Oh crap- well it's late enough, wanna do something interesting to waste our oh so precious lives away?

Daniel: (sarcastically) What, like drink? (Daniel nods in the direction of Sam emptying drops of her bottle into her mouth, Jack glares at him)

O'Neill: No. Daniel, make yourself useful and fetch the cards will you? (Daniel grunts and gets up to get the cards, O'Neill chucks Sam a mischievous smirk) Carter do you need a glass of water you look a little… flustered?

Carter: (steps towards him) Just getting a little warm in here, _sir._

Hours pass and Daniel heads off to bed. Sam and Jack are left in the living room alone.

O'Neill: I guess I should let you let a couple minutes shut eye.

Carter: I'm actually not that tired.

O'Neill: You've said that a lot tonight, to me it means you are. (a little silence, Jack is tidying the cards up and Sam clears her throat) You alright?

Carter: Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something sir.

O'Neill: Whats up?

Carter: (pause) You were angry with me.

O'Neill: Carter I wasn't-

Carter: And you didn't come see me after you knew I lied.

O'Neill: You lied. But I wasn't angry at you.

Carter: Yes you were. Because when you lied to us on your undercover Maybourne mission I was annoyed that you didn't include me-us- you know, I was hurt.

O'Neill: What are you getting at?

Carter: As your subordinate I couldn't tell you that you were way out of line, but you could- hell you were supposed to tell me. I thought you were going to come in and tell me how out of line I've been. But you didn't.

O'Neill: Any normal CO would have come in and had a go, but I think we know we don't exactly have the most conventional CO and subordinate relationship. I couldn't see you, instead me and the rest of the team worked our asses off, sorry that wasn't good enough for you.

Carter: I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. It's just, out of everything that has happened recently- from Adrian Conrad abducting me and experimenting on me to Kyran and then Major Wade, the thing that ate at me the most was having to lie to you- all of you.

O'Neill: You've been through a lot, whether you like it or not you were in a vulnerable position. The first error was letting you go to that planet in the first place- especially as Frasier ordered you to rest.

Carter: Yeah but it's not like I'm the only person on that base to ever have a tough time. Plus, sir I volunteered and-

O'Neill: Stop. Please, just- not right now, you need to be taking it easy not stressing you- or me- out.

Carter: Sir-

O'Neill: (laughs) God Carter it's 3AM, we're drinking beer and you're still calling me sir?

Carter: What else would I call you?

O'Neill: You know for being one of the smartest people on the planet that was a dumb question. I have a thing called a first name.

Carter: Sir-

O'Neill: It's Jack.

Carter: I think we know what happens when we cross our boundaries.

O'Neill: (smirks, shakes his head and messily lifts his beer bottle into the air) To boundaries.

Carter: (gets up) Maybe we should call it a night. (collects the bottles and walks to the kitchen, he runs his hands through his hair and picks up the empty plates of crumbs, following her into the kitchen, they silently puts things away. They both go to leave the kitchen, Sam empties her keys and phone into her coat thats by the front door)

O'Neill: Hey Carter, wait up.

Carter: Sir?

O'Neill: I want you to know none of anything that happened was your fault. None of it whatsoever. I know you're strong- the strongest person I know, but if you need anything… and I mean anything, I am here for you.

Carter: Thank you. (she smiles and they stare at each other for a minute, emotion passing between them, Carter's eyes swell up slightly. they talk in hushed voices)

O'Neill: I was so worried.

Carter: I knew you'd save me, every time.

O'Neill: It was all such a gamble, situations that… that I should have been able to protect you from.

Carter: (smiles) I don't need protecting sir.

O'Neill: (smiles) We all need protection Sam.

Carter: Is that the mighty Colonel Jack O'Neill showing weakness?

O'Neill: Yeah I am.

Carter: And what would that be?

O'Neill: I think you know the answer to that.

Carter: (teasing) No degree in quantum physics? (he lets out a slight laugh and looks at her endearingly, he steps forward, then a tinier step so there's a millimetre of space between them) We need to stop.

O'Neill: I know. (he cups her face and begins to kiss her, her hand goes into his hair the other around his shoulder, he pulls her in so there's no oxygen between them and in unison they step back so she's against his door. The longer they kiss the more passionate they become, his hand slides underneath her shirt while he's caressing her neck)

Carter: (breathing heavily) We need to… should… st… stop.

O'Neill: You've said that already.

Carter: Teal'c and Daniel are close by.

O'Neill: (he takes a step back) Sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Carter: Don't be sorry. We could just say it was a drunken kiss.

O'Neill: I'm not drunk.

Carter: (smiles) Neither am I.

O'Neill: And if that's what you call a drunken kiss then…

Carter: It's not. It was more than that.

O'Neill: (Brushes her hand with his) It always is. (moment of silence)

Carter: It's late.

O'Neill: You can say that again.

Carter: (squeezes the hand he still hasn't let go of) Thank you for everything.

O'Neill: I'm just relieved you're okay, and back on SG1. Don't think I could cope alone with the excitement that Danny and Teal'c bring to the team.

Carter: (smiles shaking her head) Good night Jack. (she kisses him on the cheek, he raises his eyebrows in surprise)

O'Neill: (taken back he nods his head approvingly) Get some shut eye. (she walks up the hallway and he's watching her, she turns around)

Carter: Sir?

O'Neill: Yeah?

Carter: I like it when you show me your weakness. (She smiles and walks off)

O'Neill: (to himself) Damn, I'm in trouble.

THE END

 **This chapter ended up nothing as I had planned it to be, it was written just now, I thought there was a lot of drama in this so I concluded it on a lighter note. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
